No More Rain In London
by Adulson
Summary: Arthur just wants the rain to stop, he just wants the ripping and tearing in his heart to go away. He just wants to be with Alfred.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, so this right here is my second fanfiction. I was unable to finish the first due to horrible circumstances regarding my mother's family (who are terrible people in my opinion).**

** I now have my own laptop so I will be able to update this story more often, which makes me so bloody happy. This will also be my first Hetalia fic but I'm gonna count it as my first one since I didn't put up the second chapter to my Harvest Moon fanfic and unable to finish it. So don't be expecting a piece of art here.**

** This is also going to be my first M rated fic, sooooooo...yeah...**

** So please enjoy the story, if you so dare read it.**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia or the characters in the anime. If I did, God knows what I would make those guys do.**

** -Arthur's POV-**

It's quite amazing, how there never seems to be a bright, rain-less day in London. Always raining, always still, always gray. Those who walk in the rain always seem so robotic, moving about in such an emotionless matter. If my heart wasn't such an unbearable state then London would see some brighter days. Yes, the heart of a nation is the capital of said nation. Always has been, always will be.

If only that stupid wanker didn't do this to me, make me feel the way I do now. If only Tino didn't come about and tell me and Francis about him. If only we didn't fight over him. If only he didn't choose me over France. Then maybe I would not have been able to grow attached to the growing country, and would not had to watch him grow into a charming young man, and then I would not have had to deal with the pain that ripped through me when he declared independence.

Then, I would have never fallen in love with him. Yes, I would have never fallen in love with Alfred F. Jones**.**

That boy is always just so loud, obnoxious, clumsy, compassionate, humorous, and wonderful. Someone that magnificent can't be with someone as bland as I. Who would want to be with a short, boring Brit such as myself? And to top all of that off, my cooking is atrocious.

I want to tell him how he makes me feel, how he makes my heart practically explode every time he throws that goofy smile in my direction. He won't ever return such feelings, not for an old man such as myself.

So, I sit in my kitchen, sipping on my tea with my heart falling apart, causing the gray sky to pour rain over London.

I sit and listen. Listen to Roderich drone on and on, going on about the economy and what not. To me, it's just one more thing to forget about once I get home. I look around the conference room and take quick glances at the other nations. I see Ivan move his chair closer to Yao, and then Yao moves his chair away from Ivan. I can't help but chuckle a little at this. I look around some more and I stop as my eyes land on Alfred. He's texting, not much of a surprise there. I don't favor texting, I don't favor cell phones either. But nowadays all the nations need one.

I watch Alfred as he puts his phone back in his pocket and adverts his eyes back to the Austrian. Those eyes, those damn eyes. Those blue orbs can put the bloody sky to shame. His hair falls perfectly in front of his face, not one strand out of place. Well, except for that one strand, the one that sticks up. But I love that fucking piece of hair. I love everything about him, from his voice to his eye glasses, everything is just so perfect in my eyes.

I am knocked out of my daze due to Ludwig making the announcement for the location of the next meeting, which will be held in Stockholm. Denmark seems to loath the idea, going on about his apparent deep rooted hatred for Sweden, only to be shut up by the look Berwald gave him. I sigh and get up from my seat and leave the conference room along with the other nations. I walk back down to the lobby and wait for a cab to take me back to the hotel.

Tomorrow, I get on a plane to take me back to London. To be taken back to a city where it never seems to stop raining.

**First chapter is DONE! And yes, I am going to use the preconception that it always rains in London. I know it really isn't like that but for this beast of a story, I'll do it.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I swear on the Roman Empire, I was so happy when I saw I got a review, like, the minute I post my story. LOL it got me excited. **

** This has caused me to start a new chapter the second I post a chapter**

** I promise you dear reader(s), I will update this story quickly, while making sure the story does not have a rushed feeling to it...that's what happened to my first fanfic...I rushed.**

** And I warn you, Sweden has a speaking part in the chapter, and I never wrote for him before so I might not do a good job with it. Sorry.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I wish I did though. Everyone would be one with Russia if I did.**

**-Arthur's POV-**

Rain. That's what I see when I wake up on the plane, more rain. It doesn't surprise me, nothing does anymore. If Russia, Germany, and Switzerland were to combine in to one giant country and start a war so bad that it would skip World War III automatically become World War IV, I still would not be shocked.

The Sun hasn't come out for so long, and it's my fault. I've deprived these citizens of one beautiful day, and why? All because I don't have the bloody balls to handle the fact that Alfred may not love me like I love him. I trudge to the parking garage and try to find my car, the old beat up thing.

No more than ten minutes later I find it, it's the only damn car in this section of the garage. The vehicle reminds me of myself in one respect. It's alone, much like myself.

If anybody were to hear me now, I would be bombarded with sentences such as, "Oh no, Arthur, you're not alone Arthur. We're here with you."

The only response they will ever get is a, "Fuck off, you arseface."

It may seem that I'm not alone, but mentally I feel that way. Alfred had once said that I was great. Where has that greatness gone? It's not there anymore, and that makes me feel weak. If anything, I can't stand feeling weak.

Each movement I make, feels heavy and slow. Opening the car door felt like it took hours rather than seconds, starting the engine felt like it took twenty minutes. I sit there for a few minutes, staring at the wall that my car is facing. I wasn't thinking about anything, just staring.

I shake myself awake and pull out of the parking spot. The car is quiet and it makes me want to throw up, so I turn on the radio. The Sex Pistols spread their music throughout my car. I turn the music louder, making it seem like the noise from the radio will drown out my thoughts and the world's problems. It's odd, I fine more peace listening to punk music rather than the classics. Maybe it's the peculiar feeling I get when I listen, as if electricity is coursing throughout my body.

The song 'My Way' comes up, the one that Sid Vicious did. I lean back a little as I drive down the street to get to my house.

_And now, the end is near_

_And so I face, the final curtain_

_You cunt, I'm not a queer_

_I'll state my case, of which I'm certain_

_I've lived a life that's full_

_And each and every highway_

_And that, much more than this_

_I did it my way_

I smile at the lyrics. I stay that way for the entire song and the same goes for the next. I smile until I make a right turn and I stop the car. I sit in the vehicle and stare at my house. I stare at the house until I break down to tears and cry in car. Choked sobs escape my mouth as I place my forehead against the steering wheel, my hair falling in front of my face. The rain falls even harder.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm back in the house, after sitting and crying in the car for an hour. I lean against the counter as I wait for the water to finish boiling for my tea. The kettle screams at me, screaming at me to get it off the stove, as if it would burn alive. This routine is not new, it's been the same for years. I wake up, eat breakfast, sign documents, eat lunch, make tea, sign more documents, eat dinner, shower, and go to bed. And the pattern would just repeat itself everyday.

I sip my tea, looking out my window once again. It's still raining, nothing has changed. Same shit, different day. Alfred always says this.

I dump the rest of the tea in the sink and go straight to my bedroom. I'm far to tired to take make dinner and take a shower. But despite how tired I am, I can't fall asleep. So I just stare up at the ceiling, tracing the patterns with my eyes. I see a bright flash and seconds later a roll of thunder follows. It seems the storm is getting worse. I listen to the symphony of thunder and close my eyes. I sit and I listen, listen, listen.

I listen to the house phone ring, breaking me away from my daze. I get up from the bed and walk over to the phone on my desk. I take a deep breath before answering, "This is Arthur Kirkland"

"Arthur, 's Berwald"

The Swede never calls me, much less anybody else. "Good evening, Berwald. Is there something you need?"

"Roderich w'nts me t' inf'rm ya th't th' location 'f the Wo'rld M'ting af'ter the Stockholm m'ting. The n'xt one w'll b' h'ld in L'ndon"

"Oh...um well. Thank you, Berwald. I will start preparations once I get back from Stockholm". Why, out of all the most beautiful cities in the world, did they have to choose London for the meeting after Stockholm? Their moods will only be brought down by the dark and the rain. "May I ask you when the next meeting is and the meeting after that?"

"The Stockholm m'ting 's on January tw'nty f'rst 'nd the L'ndon m'ting 's on May th'rd"

"All right, thank you Berwald. Have a good night"

"G'd night, Arthur" I hear the familiar click that indicates Berwald hung up. I stand there by the desk, looking down at the phone. All the nations will be here in five months.

Alfred will be here in five months.

** What on Earth is this monstrosity? I fail at Sweden, I really do. This chapter felt a little, tiny bit rushed to me.**

** I hate writing in first person, I always feel like I use the pronoun 'I' too much.**

** But the next chapter shall be up in no time and I promise it will be better.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay, so this story probably won't get quick updates like I said. I had to go the the ER and it set me back a little, plus I might have to go back to the hospital for tests, so that will also set the story back a little bit.**

**But anyway, enjoy the chapter. I will try to keep the updates going regularly.**

**This chapter is where that M rating comes in, people. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine**

**-Arthur's POV-**

"Hey Artie. How do ya feel about me coming over and joining ya for coffee?" Alfred's voice rings through my phone. My smile is so big that I'm surprised I can keep it on my face. His voice is like a symphony pulsating through my ears, I can hardly stand it. I glance out the window, and there is a small amount of sunlight peeking through the clouds.

"You know I wouldn't mind, but why are you coming all the way to Britain just for coffee?"

"Well it's kind of not just for coffee."

"Oh? Then what else are you coming for?"

There was a bit of silence at the other end of the line. It was like that for a good ten seconds before the American spoke up again. "Is it okay if I just stayed with you for a few days? I haven't really been feeling myself lately". He stopped after that, meaning he didn't want to press the issue on any further. This has me worried now.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just not feeling great, that's all. Even heroes get sick every now and then".

I did notice something had changed in his voice when I picked up the phone. The spark was not there, the spark the gives his voice so much life. In fact, he sound a little annoyed. I knew that he wasn't just sick, there was something else wrong, but Alfred won't tell me. I know he won't, so I don't push the topic on any further. I tell him he can come and stay. He thanks me, but he does so very quickly, and hangs up without any further explanation.

Alfred has me worried now. His attitude has changed, and I'm not exactly liking it. But for now all I can do is wait for Alfred to get here. With a sigh I walk toward the bedroom door to get to the bathroom. I turn toward the window. The sunshine has disappeared.

**-Alfred's POV-**

"There. Now was that so hard, _Am__é__rique_?"

I turn to look at Frenchie, with that smug look on his face. God. How I would just love to slap it off his face right now. I'm not in the mood for his bull shit. "Shut your fucking mouth."

"Al, can you be a little nicer? If it weren't for Francis pushing you to call Arthur, then you'd still be sitting here by yourself". Matthew is sitting on my couch with Kumajiro in his lap. He would side with France. But he did have a point, I did want to spend time with Arthur, and get away from all the rain that's been coming down lately. It's been raining so much, it's gotten annoying.

I get up from the recliner just as I hear Kumajiro ask Matt who he was, only to get a tired response that he was Canada. I walk over to the kitchen to get a soda, and as I open the fridge, I hear Francis do that stupid French laugh.

"So, _Am__é__rique, _when are you going to leave for _Angleterre's_?"

I take a sip of my soda before I answer. "I dunno, I guess tomorrow. I kind of can't wait to get there." I say this as I go to sit back in the recliner. Heh, I never told Artie when I was leaving. Oh well.

"Well then, shouldn't you get up off your ass and pack your clothes?"

"I'll do that when you two get the hell out of my house."

Matt is upset now, I can tell. He get's up from the sofa and walks over to me. Now he's gonna bitch at me. Great.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is lately, but you've been an ass to everyone. What's your problem, Al?"

I look away from him. I want to answer, but I can't. I know Matt will be understand why I've been the way I've been. Damn, he's the most understanding of all the nations.

Just then, I see Francis get up from his spot on the sofa and walk up next to Matt. He has a smile on his face, but not that smug smile. No, this smile means that he understands where I'm coming from.

"Alfred. You love Arthur don't you?"

I can't take it. Just then, I break down. The only thing I remember is Matt holding me and Francis telling me it'll be alright.

**-Arthur's POV-**

I usually don't watch the television, but since everything that had to be done today is done, I figured I just take a small break. My rabbit, Vincent, is in my lap. His ears twitch at most of the sounds the come out of the device. I sit and stare at the movie that flashes across the screen. I don't listen to the TV, though.

I guess I'll be seeing Alfred sooner than five months. My stomach flips around and my heart beats faster when I think about it. My face is also noticeably warm now. It feels odd against the cold air in my living room.

A loud beeping comes out from my pocket and it scares Vincent away. Now I have to look for the little bugger. Before I get up to look for the long eared mammal, I take out my mobile, only to see that I've got a text message from Alfred.

_ I'm leaving for your place tomorrow_

That's all the message says. Nothing more, nothing less. Now my heart is beating so fast, it feels like I might vomit. But for now there's nothing I can do but search for my rabbit and then go out to buy coffee for Alfred. I get up from my place on the couch and go to the kitchen to get a piece of lettuce.

After twenty minutes, I find Vincent underneath my bed. When I reached under to pull him out, my hand brushed against something smooth and flat. I pull out the object first and then I pull the rabbit out. I walk back to Vincent's cage and place him back in there and the I walk over to my bed and look at the object that was under my bed.

It's a box, a small, skinny, brown box. I don't have any memories of me opening the box, so I'm not exactly sure what's inside. I lift up the lid to the box and peer inside it. My eyes widen and the blood rushes to my face. I reach in to pick up the item that is in the box and the note that's attached to it. I suddenly remember why I threw the box under my bed in the first place.

_Have fun, Angleterre~~_

I read the note as I hold the lime green vibrator in my hand. That bastard. That frog eating, materialistic, sex monkey. I quickly drop the disgusting item back in the box and sit on my bed. My face is probably that same shade as one of Antonio's tomatoes. I look down at my hands.

After what felt like an eternity, I get up and step outside my bedroom door. I look around to see if anybody is there. This action is useless since I live alone, but I do it one more time, just in case. Finally I walk back in my room and lock that door. It feels like my heart is about to explode from the nervous feeling in my chest.

I walk to the window and pull the curtains together. I walk back over to the box and bend down to place my hand in the box. With shaking hands, I bring out the vibrator. I walk back over to the bed and I sit down with my back against the headboard. As I look up, I see Vincent staring at me. I quickly take off the pillow case from one of my pillows and place it over his cage.

I walk back to my bed and sit down. I lean back a bit as I unbutton my shirt. One of my hands snakes up my chest and finds one of the sensitive buds that are already at attention from the cold. I rub the bud, clockwise then counter-clockwise. A sigh escapes through my lips as I close my eyes. In my mind, my hands are replaced with Alfred's. His glasses are off and his hair has fallen in front of his face. I imagine him kissing my chest softly and rubbing my stomach.

I can feel my erection growing in my trousers, begging to be touched. I remove my hands from my chest and take off my belt and pull down my pants down to my knees, along with my boxers. I grasp my member and rub the tip with my thumb. I moan out Alfred's name. Once again, my hands are replaced with Alfred's larger ones. I can almost hear his voice whisper in my ear telling me that I'm wonderful, that I'm beautiful. He tells me he loves me.

I ready the tip of the vibrator at my entrance and slowly push it in. I hiss in pain as I slowly push that vibrator further inside. It feels like my body is being torn in half, but I keep imagining that Alfred is the one pushing his member inside of me, not some toy. That seems to help make the pain die down. Once the toy is completely inside of me, I switch it on.

My eyes shoot open and I gasp as I feel waves of pleasure coarse throughout my body. I grasp my leaking erection once more and I begin to pump it. My eyes are closed once again and I'm panting and moaning Alfred's name. The vibrator is substituted by Alfred. I begin to pump faster as I can feel my climax nearing. I moan louder and loader. I'm now practically yelling the American's name.

The toy sends out one last wave of pleasure and then I release my seed all over my hand and chest. I lay there and I feel disgusting and filthy. I pull the toy out and I head to the bathroom and jump in the shower.

As the hot water hits my body, I slide my body down the wall and sit on the floor. I bring my knees up to my face and I mentally beat myself up.

Those fantasies I just had, where Alfred is telling that I'm wonderful and he loves me.

I know that won't come true.

** What the hell did I just write here? A failed attempt at masturbation, that's what.**

** Bet ya'll didn't expect Alfred's feelings...well you probobly did BUT ANYWAY**

**I will see you all next chapter~~**


	4. Chapter 4

** Well, I hope last chapter didn't scare you guys off. I have to admit though, I did like it better than the first two, minus the masturbation scene of course -_-**

** You probably won't see Arthur's rabbit too much, but he's also not gonna be a character you only get to see in one chapter. Every other chapter, you'll see him. Yep. But he has an important (but short) roll in one of the later chapters.**

** Same with putting the story in Alfred's POV. That won't happen every chapter, just every other chapter.**

** Also, the Stockholm and London meetings are not just some random pieces of information. Those two are actually very important elements to this story. Just didn't want anyone to think that those two were just useless pieces of information.**

** And it's already, like, January tenth in this chapter, so that Stockholm part should be well on it's way.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own Vincent, Arthur's bunny.**

**-Arthur's POV-**

I don't want to get up now, but I have to eventually. I lift up my body from the comfort of my mattress and walk over to the dresser to get out some clothes. I was too tired to put on clothes after my shower last night.

Walking back toward the bed, I pick up the vibrator from last night and I go down stairs to throw it out. I'm still disgusted with myself for doing what I did last night.

After throwing out the toy and disinfecting my hands, I turn toward the refrigerator and take out two eggs. I could wait until Alfred get's here to make breakfast, but he won't be here until late and I know he won't eat anything that I cook.

So, I guess that means that I'll be taking him out to eat when he lands. We'll probably get into an argument over where to go. Heh, he'll want to go to a fast food restaurant, that little wanker. Calling him 'little' is a bit of an understatement now, since he's taller than me.

I remember now when I first met him. I thought he would be afraid and run, but no. He looked at me with a smile on his face. I was so happy, having him in my life. Those years were the most I've ever smiled. But he left and became his own country. I'm proud of him, either way. He's become such a strong country over the years.

Closing my eyes, I breath in through my nose, only to recognize the stench of something burning. My eyes shoot open and I nearly break my neck to look at the stove. I set the eggs on fire, again.

Running toward the pantry door, I pull out the fire extinguisher. I always keep one in there, just in case. Just as I reach the fire, the phone rings. I can't be bothered with whoever the fuck is calling. I spray the foam over the stove, only to see that the fire extinguisher is empty of whatever kind of substance was in there. Probably because I had to use it so much.

I run back to the pantry to find an extra, only to see that there is none. The phone is still ringing as I grab a pot that was on the pantry floor. The high pitched ring is slamming into my head as I fill the pot with water. It keeps going when I pour the water over the fire and finally extinguish it.

Finally my answering machine comes on, and whoever was calling is leaving a message. And it just so happens to be Alfred.

_Hey, Artie, it's me. Alfred. You're probably still asleep, or maybe you're out. Or you set the kitchen on fire._

That last one made me twitch.

_I just called to tell you that I'm boarding the plane now and I won't be there until nine o'clock tonight. So just relax or whatever until I get there. I'll call you again when I land. Bye._

I hear a click and the message is over. I read the clock on the wet and burnt stove. It's ten o'clock. So that means eleven hours until Alfred gets here. Okay, so I have some time to kill. But what should I do until then? Well for one, I need to go out and buy more fire extinguishers and some coffee for Alfred and try some of those video games he gave me for Christmas last year.

"I guess I'll just go out first and buy the coffee and other supplies". I also needed to stop talking to myself, but we'll save that for a New Year's Resolution. So I grab my car keys and my jacket. It's raining again, but I refuse to use an umbrella. I can't stand them, but it has never occurred to me why.

I open the front door, and step out into the sky shower.

XxXxXxXxXx

Fuck, why did I have to pick this particular supermarket? Because it's cheaper that's why. And that's why there's a fuck load of people on line, to get to all the bloody sales. But I'm next to get checked out, so I don't have much longer to be in this hell hole.

Of course, just as I put the basket on the counter, the cashier strikes up a conversation with the customer in front of me and is so distracted that she's not even scanning items. I let out a loud sigh, as does the man behind me.

So to pass time, I grab one of the magazines on the rack and I flip through it. I keep glancing at the cashier and very slowly, she begins to scan the items in front of her

Ten minutes later and it's finally my turn. She tries to converse with me but I only give her one word answers. I'm not exactly a patient person and I'm not in the mood right now. I buy the magazine for shits and giggles and quickly make my way to the car.

Next I should probably go and rent some movies that I know Alfred would like, and some of my choice as well. Just as I start the car, I get a message on my mobile. The flashing screen on the device states that the message is from Alfred

_I get pretty good service on the plane, so I can text you while I'm on it :)_

I smile at his message. I would have never thought that he would be the kind of person to fully spell out his words in messages. I've taught the bastard well. I tell him how great that is, but I also mention that I'm about to drive and I can't text him at the moment.

_Awww, okay ):_

I stare at the message for a few more seconds before tossing the phone back in the passenger seat. I pull back into the road and drive to the nearest video store.

I've got to avoid renting horror films, for Alfred's sake. Poor boy will want to sleep with in me in my bed after watching one.

On second thought, a few horror films won't hurt. Maybe some of those horrid American films can be rented, too. To make Alfred feel at home And for me, a little mystery and suspense shall do.

I look down at the clock. It's already noon. Nine more hours until Alfred get's here

XxXxXxXxXx

It's amazing how violent and yet addicting these games are. All the groceries are put away and the movies I rented are sitting on the coffee table, so now I'm sitting on the couch playing Resident Evil, one of the games Alfred gave me.

Some of the movies I got were The Hangover, Orphan, Sherlock Holmes, and Gothika. Just to name a few. I focus intensely at the game on my television screen, only to have that focus lost from the vibrating coming from my mobile. I pause the game and take out the device and I see that I've gotten a new message from Alfred.

_One of the movie choices was Shaun Of The Dead. They didn't play it cause of some kids_

_ Oh, really. Sorry to hear that._

_ Yeah. I love that movie, despite all the zombies in it. I would kill to see it LOL_

_ Is the movie one of your favorites?_

_ Hell yeah, mutha fucka ROFL_

And with that, I jump off the couch and out the door. Looks like I'm going to be renting one more movie. Before I pull out of the drive-way, I look at the clock.

It's three o'clock. Six more hours.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Oi, you're back already? Did ya finish all the movie ye rented?"

I stare at the clerk, with that stupid, fucking smile on his face. "No, I forgot to rent one". I slam the movie on the counter. He examines the box before ringing it up.

"This here is one good movie."

Great, He's trying to start a conversation. Just be polite, Arthur. Just be polite. "Is it now? I never saw it before."

"You haven't? By George, it's the greatest movie of all time!"

Fuck you, Sir. Narnia is the greatest movie. Those words want to come out, but I force them not to. Instead, I say "Well then I can't wait to watch it." after that, I put on my best fake smile.

"I love the part where-"

"Jackass, I swear on everything that is Holy, if tell me what the fuck happens in this movie, I will punch you so hard in the bloody face that you won't even be able to tell anybody what the fuck happened to you". I didn't mean for the words to come out, but they did.

The poor man just stares with a scared expression on his face. I feel terrible, but the words are out and I can't take them back. With a quick apology, I practically run out the store and to my car.

With the weight of guilt on my shoulder, I begin to drive back too the house.

Five more hours.

XxXxXxXx

The music of Cyanide plays in the background as I read one of James Patterson's novels. Vincent is sitting in my lap, reading along with me. It's funny, for a rabbit, he seems almost as interested as I do.

It's strange, Vincent almost seems human. Sometimes I talk to him, and it's almost as if he listens. I look down at his little, brown, furry head and scratch behind one of his ears.

"May I turn the page now, Vince?"

He looks up at me and twitches his nose and ears. With that response, I turn toward the next page and begin reading it along with the mammal in my lap.

If anybody were to see me now, they'd think I was crazy for talking to a rabbit.

With a chuckle, I glance up at the wall clock.

Seven o'clock. Only two more hours left.

XxXxXxXxXx

The airport is only twenty minutes away, so I won't have to leave for another thirty minutes. Until that time is up, I'm back on the couch playing Resident Evil. I've prepared popcorn, after three tries of course.

Once more tonight, my mobile alerts me. Not much to my surprise, it's Alfred.

_Guess what I had to eat_

_ What?_

_ Fish n' Chips :D_

_ hahaha_

_ Anyway, it turns out the plane won't land at exactly nine. It'll be only ten minutes late_

_ That's fine _

That gives me a small amount of time to play some more Resident Evil. Looking toward my left, I see Vincent watching intensely at the television. That rabbit is odd, but he's the best rabbit. Looking at the time on my phone, I see that it's eight thirty five.

I lift my body up from the couch and pick up Vincent. I stroll down the hallway to my room to place him back in his cage and to grab my jacket.

I turn off all the lights in the house, grab my keys and phone, and walk out the door.

Half an hour left.

XxXxXxXxXx

The airport is not as crowded as I thought it would be. The lines at security are long, as always. But other than that, the airport is quiet. I see many foreigners, some I can tell which countries they're from, some I cannot. I do enjoy see others so fascinated, making it easy to tell that's it's their first time in the country.

I sit on a bench next to a vending machine. No one has gone up to it since I got here. The machine is alone, just like me.

No! No, no, no, I must not think that way. Alfred is going to be here soon. That wanker will be sure to lift my spirits. He can do that to anybody. Even Ludwig. Well most of the time with Ludwig.

I hear a loud beep, and then a voice.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, the nine ten plane from Washington D.C. has just landed. Once again, the nine ten plane from Washington D.C. has landed._

Alfred F. Jones is now in London.

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUN! Alfred is London. What shall happen now? **

** And for those who might not know, Cyanide is the name of a punk band from the UK... or so I've heard**

**And I'm not sure where the airports are located in London. I don't live there. I live on top of Alfred (LOL America). **

** As for my health, I still don't know what's wrong, I didn't get results back yet. I might have to go back to the hospital, though.**

** So the story might not get updated as quickly, depending on what happens**

** Anyways, I hope 2011 will be good to you guys. 2010 sucked for me, but 2011 may be different, who knows.**

** I hope you all have a Happy New Year~~**


	5. Chapter 5

** Well, now I'm back in school so the updates will be coming in a bit slower.**

** Sorry 'bout that. But anyway, enjoy the story as all ways**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

**-Arthur's POV-**

People flood out of the gates from the plane to get to their luggage. I lift my head up to try and find the American that I'm looking for. I have a bit of a hard time, since I can't exactly see above all the people in front of me. I can't exactly find any advantages to being short.

I finally spot my target and call out his name, waving him over. When Alfred spots me, his eyes grow wide and a smile materializes on that goofy face of his.

"Artie!" He screams this at the top of his lungs. People are staring at him, as always, and he starts running toward me.

"Oh no, Alfred! Don't run! Stop running! Stop!" My pleads failed, and as proof to that statement, Alfred tackled me to the ground and began hugging me.

"Holy shit, man! I missed you so much!"

"You saw me at the last meeting, you git."

"Yeah, but that one doesn't count since it was for business and all" He laughs as he says this and that causes me to laugh as well. That wonderful laugh of his is so contagious. I finally gather up the strength to push the American off my body and stand back up straight.

I look up at him and examine his features. Everything about him is perfect. His eyes, his nose, his ears, and his lips. Oh God, those lips. How I would just love to-

"You okay, Art?" My thoughts are interrupted my a large hand waving in my face and a voice speaking. I shake my head a little and tell him I'm fine. We start walking toward the luggage area. We converse about usual things, such as activities we've been doing and the weather.

We finally reach our destination and grab Alfred's luggage. Two large, black suitcases and a gray duffel bag. I offer to carry them but he refuses and this causes an argument.

"Listen to me, Alfred. You are my guest and so it is my job to carry your luggage. It's what gentlemen do."

"Oh, come on, Artie. It's no big deal. I can carry them."

I quickly turn to look at him. "Well then, at least let me carry one."

Alfred hangs his head down and hands me the suitcase in his left hand. "Fine. Here ya go King Arthur."

I shudder at the name. He knows I hate that nickname. But I stay silent about it and take the suitcase. We continue talking about everyday things as I lead him back to my car. Then I see him going to the driver's side.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Alfred looks up at me with a surprised look on his face. "What are you talking about? I'm getting in the car."

I shake my head and sigh "Alfred, the cars are different here are different than the ones in America. The driver's side and the passenger's side are on opposite sides"

"Oh, right." He get's out of the car and walks over to the other side.

Now we're both in the car, on correct sides now, and we're driving back to my house. I am in full concentration until I hear a loud clap and an American voice ringing out in the small, enclosed space. I glance at Alfred and I ask him what the matter was.

"What are we doing when we get to your house?"

"Sleeping."

"What? Are you kidding me? We're not gonna have fun or anything?"

"I said we're going to sleep. I am most certainly not joking. And, no, we are not going to have fun or anything". Once we get to a red light I look at Alfred, disappointment is locked on his face. "Alfred, you just got off an eleven hour flight. Aren't you tired?"

Alfred shakes his head so hard that for a second I was worried it might pop off. "I slept on the plane."

I sigh and hang my head in defeat. I tell him we can stay up and that we can watch one movie. He pumps his fist in the air and I hear him whisper a 'yes'. It's almost like being with a kid. I tall, hyper, hamburger-loving kid. I turn back toward him and poke him in the cheek. "But, I get to pick the movie."

He tells me it's fine and informs me that the light changed. As the car moves forward, I mentally pat myself on the back. I know what movie we should watch first.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Arthur, can we watch something different? Please?" A small voice from under the blanket breaks my concentration on the movie. I look toward the noise and laugh a little. Looking back at the television, I continue to watch the movie. "What's the name of this dumb movie anyway, Arthur?"

I swallow the small amount of popcorn in my mouth before answering. "It's called Orphan, I believe."

"It's sick. Can we watch something else?"

I begin to smile a bit. Maybe he'll get so scared that he'll want to sleep in my bed. Before I answer him, I feel a tug at my sleeve. I look down and I see Alfred looking up at me.

"Please, Arthur?"

This scene nearly breaks my heart and I tell him I will change the movie. I get up and take out the movie and put in a new one. The Hangover should make him feel a little better. As much as I hate his movies, if it means seeing him laugh and smile then I'll watch whatever the fuck he wants.

Within the first twenty minutes of the movie, Alfred is laughing and smiling, just as I thought he would. I look at him and study his face. The light from the television gives his face a slight glow. It's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

Suddenly, he looks at me and I quickly look away, so that he won't get suspicious. "That reminds me, I brought something for you, Artie."

I look back at him. I swear to God, he better not have gotten me another one of those addicting games.

"This game can get pretty addicting."

Shit. Well the only thing to do is hold out my hands for Alfred to place the mysterious object. Alfred orders me to close my eyes and I follow his order. I then feel something heavy drop into my hands, and I open my eyes to look at the object.

"Uh, thank you, Alfred." I put on my best smile. I haven't the slightest clue as to what the object is, though.

"You don't know what it is, do you?" I shake my head to his question, and I get a laugh for a reply. "It's my old Nintendo 64. Isn't it awesome? And as a bonus, I'm giving you one of my old game that went with it." Alfred then slams said game onto of the device.

"What game is this?"

"The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Best. Fucking. Game. Ever. And knowing you, you'd have an orgasm playing it."

His smile is so large that it spreads to my face. I look down at the present and grip it tightly. I can feel my heart pounding against my chest. Never am I this happy when I'm around Alfred. His mere presence can brighten anybody's day. Just looking into his sapphire eyes could bring a wave of happiness and pleasure. I remember how those orbs looked when I first found Alfred, they were shining and full of life. Those eyes are the same now, still shining and full of life. And his hair reminds me of the grain fields I saw when I went to visit him a few years ago. So golden and silky. I would just love to run my fingers through those beautiful threads.

"Are you gonna play it now?" An American accent interrupts my thoughts and I look back at him and then I look at the clock. It tells me that it's eleven twenty.

"Are you mad? It's late now."

"Geez, your old man side is showing. Just play for a few minutes and then you can go to sleep. Plus, I think you'd be good at this game since it has a shit load of puzzles and you're smart so it should be a piece of cake for you."

I look at Alfred, then at the clock, then to the television, to the game, and finally back at Alfred. If it'll make him happy, then I'll give up sleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

That wanker was right. I do love this game and I am quite good at it, if I do say so myself. Alfred gave me some details on the game, so that I would be able to understand it better. He told me about this fairy in the game named Navi, and that she was 'mad annoying'. I didn't believe him at first, because how could something as wonderful as a fairy be annoying? Well I figured it out later on and I came to agree with Alfred that the thing was very much so annoying.

"Enjoying yourself, Art?"

I quickly turn to look at him and smile. "How can you tell?"

"Well you've only been playing the game for two hours and you're already half way through the Forest Temple. So, I'd say that you're enjoying this."

Did he say two hours? That means that it's well past one in the morning. I was about to tell him that we should get to bed until I saw him yawn, and after seeing this I smile and laugh a bit. I save my game and shut off the television and tell Alfred that we should get to bed. The tall American finally agrees and follows me to the guest room.

Before I leave to get to the comfort of my bed, Alfred calls me back. "Hey Artie, it's still Winter, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, shouldn't it be snowing instead of raining? It's too cold for the rain water to still be a liquid so why isn't it snow?"

I bit my lip. Should I answer him or not? Before I open my mouth, Alfred begins to speak again.

"It's weird, the same thing is going on in my capital. It's cold enough for snow but there's no snow. Only rain. And it's been raining a lot lately and I don't know why. I know that weather can change but this is way too weird. It's like every time I'm sad, it rain. I don't like that. Why is that happening, Arthur?"

What? It's raining non-stop in Washington D.C. as well? Alfred did also just say it happens when he's upset. Could that mean that something is bothering him so much that leaves him upset for days at a time? Now I'm upset and I can now here the pitter-patter of rain begin to hit the roof. Once again, before I can speak, Alfred's mouth opens again.

"You know what? It's okay. I'll figure it out another time, sorry to bother you. Good night, Artie"

I stay silent for a few seconds before I can answer. I look back at his form, laying on the bed facing me. I finally put on a smile. "Good night, Alfred."

"See ya tomorrow."

"Yes, see you tomorrow." And I turn back around, walk through the doorway, and close the door.

** Yeah, got some Zelda all up in this shit! **

** I just got Phantom Hourglass and I was so pumped when I started playing and then I hear a "Hey!" in Navi's voice. I swear, I thought I was going to punch someone.**

** But anyways, Alfred's first day with Arthur has been concluded. What shall they do tomorrow? That's for me to try and think up and for you to find out.**

** So, I will see you all next chapter~~**


	6. Chapter 6

** My mom says that I'm too rebellious.**

** I am now being called the Rebellious Punk Ass in my family -_-**

** …...I don't find myself all that rebellious. I mean I am a little bit, but not to an extreme.**

** But anyways, this chapter will be in Alfred's POV. I don't know why, but I have an easier time writing for Alfred than I do for Arthur. But the story will be in Arthur's POV 98% of the time.**

** So, enjoy this chapter.**

** Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**-Alfred's POV-**

I don't know what it was that made me get up as early as I did. But when I sat up from the guest bed and looked at the clock, I saw that it was seven in the morning. Maybe it was the nightmare from I had. Well, it doesn't exactly have the qualities to be considered a nightmare, you know, with a fucking ax murderer walking after you and you're running as fast as possible and yet he still manages to catch up with you. Like in a horror movie.

But anyway, that's not the nightmare I had. My nightmare had Arthur in it, only he was dead on the bed. No blood, no cuts, no pain in his face what so ever. He looked like he was sleeping, but I knew he wasn't.

I don't know what it is about the old man that makes me love him as much as I do. I don't know what makes me love his messy, blonde hair, or his eyebrows. I love the fact that he's so fucking short, it's just too adorable. But his eyes are by far the most perfect thing about him. They're so green and bright. They remind me of kaleidoscopes. I know that's a weird thing to compare them to, but Arthur's irises always seem to spiral about.

The feeling of hunger takes over my mind, so I jump off the bed and head down the stairs. Once I'm halfway down the stairs, I hear a noise. Freezing in my tracks, I strain my ears to listen for the noise again. I swear to God, if it's Ivan coming after Arthur, I will kill him where he stands. But then I hear a certain British accent come from the living room.

"Fucking wanker!"

I rush down the stairs to see what's wrong, but as I turn the corner to the living, I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me. Arthur was sitting cross-legged on the couch, in gray sweatpants and a Union Jack shirt. He was playing Zelda, no surprise there and no one would think of it as something incredibly special, but to me, he was the most adorable thing in the world right now. He looked so small, sitting like that on the couch like that.

I look at the T.V. and I see that he's fighting the boss for the Water Temple. It's amazing, it took me two weeks to get that far, and it took Artie a day and a half to do so. This man never ceases to amaze me. As nice as it is watching him, I can't just stand here like a creeper, so I make a loud, obnoxious cough to get his attention. When I do so, he yells and nearly jumps ten feet in the air.

"What's wrong with you, you git!"

"Good morning to you, too"

He pauses the game and gets up from the couch and then walks over to me. He looks up at me, with those kaleidoscope eyes and a tint of pink in his cheeks. His eyes then shift to the floor. God I just want to hug and kiss him right then and there..

"D-d you sleep well, Alfred?". His eyes were still on the floor.

I look at him and smile. "Yeah, Art. It was a damn good sleep."

"Good I'll make you breakfast then."

I grab his arm before he can make it to the kitchen. I yell out the word no and I immediately regret it after seeing the look Artie gave me. The look of pure hurt was on his face. "I mean, why should you have to cook? Let's go out to eat breakfast, Art. Okay? I didn't mean anything by what I said before"

He looks up at me with those green eyes. "Do you not want me to cook for you the entire time you're here?"

"No! No, no. That's not what I meant at all. I just meant that for today, I let you take a break and just relax. No cooking for either of us, okay?"

There was a long, awkward pause and then I hear a small "Okay"

I let out a sigh of relief. He leaves to get ready and just as I'm about to go back to the guest room to do the same, I hear a small noise. Jesus, how many fucking noise is this house going to make? I look around to find the source of the noise, and when I look down to the couch, I find it.

It was a brown rabbit, with long, floppy ears. Not the ears that rabbits usually have, that point straight up sometimes. I kneel down next to the couch and pet the small animal. "Hey there. You must be Vincent. Arthur told me about you before I left to come here. Is it cool if I call you Vinnie?"

I swear to God I thought I saw the fucking rabbit nod. Holy shit, I gotta show Artie. Taking the furry creature into my arms and run up the stairs to Artie's room. When I get to his door, which was open, I catch a glimpse of his closet. What I saw was something I never thought I'd see in his closet. I see punk attire, and a fuck load of it. And might I add that it looks pretty awesome. I walk in and I see him putting on black pants, a whit dress shirt, and a black vest thing on. Without thinking, I walk into his room.

"Art, why don't you where the clothes in your closet?"

He jumps out of surprise and looks toward me, his face red. But he regains his composure and starts to speak. "What clothes?"

"Don't bullshit, the bad ass punk clothes in your closet. Wear those."

"No."

"Why the hell not? I can totally see you wearing that. Don't you listen to punk music anyway?"

"That was a long time ago. I've grown out of that phase. I listen to classical music now."

That right there is a load of bullshit because I see a couple of punk CDs out of their cases, like they've been listened to. But the old man is stubborn so I stop arguing. I see Vinnie's cage and I put him back in it, and I walk back to the guest room and get ready.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So where are some good places to eat?"

Arthur keeps his eyes on the road, not looking at me, but thinking of an answer all the same. "Well, there's a restaurant called The Breakfast Club-"

"Like the movie?"

"The what?"

"There's a movie called The Breakfast Club. It's pretty good. You never saw it?"

"No."

Hmmm, well now I have a new goal for my time here with Artie; get him to watch The Breakfast Club. After that, we sit in silence for a few more minutes until I see the sign for the restaurant come up. We pull into a spot and begin to walk it.

It wasn't a small place but it wasn't too big either. The waitress placed us in a small booth next a window, where we had full view of the road. I ordered a coffee and Arthur ordered some tea, and we just talked a bit while we waited for our food. I noticed that it was still raining, though.

"It's sure is raining a lot for January."

Arthur looked up from is tea cup and swallowed some of his tea before answering me. "Yes, well I haven't exactly been in the best of moods lately. Surprised the city isn't underwater."

"What does you being in a pissy mood have to do with rain?"

I got a glare before I got an answer. "Well, the weather of the nation's capital depends on what mood he of she is in. I thought you knew this."

Ah, so that's why it's been raining a lot in my capital. I noticed that it rains every time I'm upset it rains or if I'm happy it's sunny as fuck, but I never got why. I stop my thought there because I just remembered something Arthur just said. "Why are you upset, Artie?"

"No reason. I've just haven't been feeling well. That's all." I knew he was lying. I can tell when he lies. His voice get's softer and he looks away from you.

Now I'm being serious. I'm going to take anymore of his bullshit. I want him to tell me the truth. "Don't fucking lie to me, Arthur," I noticed the waitress look at both of us when she came with our food but I could give a shit about her, "Something his wrong, you just said it. I want to know what."

"I didn't say anything was wrong, I just said I haven't been in the best of moods. Do not twist my words." Now he's getting defensive, meaning it's about to get loud in this restaurant.

"Why are you not 'in the best of moods'?"

"Why the fuck do you care, you git?" The wind starts to pick up outside and I hear a low rumble from outside. Thunder.

"Well, you are my friend and I do care. So why can't you just tell me-"

After I said this, Arthur slams his hands on the table and begins to yell. "Because it's something you can't help me with, you bloody wanker!"

The restaurant is quiet now and some of the patrons are looking at us. Arthur takes out his wallet and slams money down on the table and stalks out the restaurant. I follow him out the door, but not before checking the weather. It's raining harder, the wind could practically knock you down and lightning was flashing left and right. And this is all because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We're driving back to the house in silence now, Arthur wouldn't look at me. I can't blame him, I pushed the issue before too far. He's gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles are white. I know talking to him right now isn't exactly the best idea, but I need to apologize, I want to apologize. I can't stand seeing Arthur upset, especially when I'm the cause.

"Arthur I-"

"I don't want to hear it." He interrupts me. That means he really upset now. Usually in fight he let's you finish what you're saying, but you would have to upset him real bad if he starts interrupting you.

I look out the window and the rain in falling so hard that you can barely see in front of you. Arthur needs to pull over, at least until he cools down a bit, so I ask him and he does so. At least he still realizes when it's safe to drive and when it's not. Maybe now I can try talking to him. I open my mouth to speak again but he shoots me a glare and I stop.

Giving up, I lean my head against the cold window and watch the rain fall. I hear a small sniffling noise and that's when I realize that I made Arthur cry. That's why I hate arguing with him, because when we argue, he ends up crying in the end. Arthur doesn't do that with anybody else.

Arthur will never admit he's crying, but it's as plain as the size of his eyebrows when he cries. And when he cries, it gets me frustrated. I don't know why though. I guess it's because I love him so much. Matthew once told me that people who are in love hate seeing the person that they're in love with cry. He was right.

I look over at the beautiful Brit and he has his forehead on the steering wheel with his hair covering his face. I happen to glance out his window and I see that we're parked next to another restaurant. That gives me an idea.

"Ya know, Artie, we never finished our food back at the restaurant." I can't help it, but I smile as I say this.

"So." He answers me without picking up his head.

"So, maybe when we get back to your house you can whip up a little something. What do ya say?"

Arthur lifts his head up from the steering wheel and looks at me, his eyes are all red. "You want me to cook for you?"

"Absolutely." I flash my signature smile at him. "I'll eat every it all, down to the last crumb."

"Really?"

"Really."

Arthur smiles but tries to hide it as he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. He puts the car in drive and pulls back into the road. It's still a bit cloudy out, but it stopped raining.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Well, how is it?"

Arthur looks at me with hopeful, green eyes. I only nod in response. I'm afraid that if I open my mouth I might spit out the food, but he fucking put his heart and soul into making this breakfast and damn it I'm going to finish it, even if it kills me. I swallow the food, which I think was a pancake, and I look up at him. He has the biggest smile on his face right now and I don't want to see it disappear.

"I can make more if you want me too." Arthur starts to get up from the table to walk back to the counter.

With this, I jump up from my chair, nearly knocking over the table. "No thank you!" Arthur turns to look at me. Shit, Alfred, don't fuck up again. "I mean, I'm pretty full and everything, so it's okay."

"Oh well, alright then." Arthur is still smiling that wonderful smile. "What would you like to do now?"

I can probably think of an activity that will make him even happier. I suggest we play some more Zelda and I swear Artie got so excited he almost jumped out of his clothes, which I would have loved, by the way. He tries to cover up his excitement and walks back to the living room to start the game up and follow.

Arthur's sitting cross-legged on the couch again, like he was this morning, and I'm sitting next to him. The game doesn't stop him from talking to me and we talk about other kinds of video games. I never thought I'd be sitting here talking about video games with an old man like Artie, but I am and I love every second of it.

"There are other Zelda games besides Ocarina of Time, you know."

Now the game is paused and Arthur has his body completely turned toward me. "There are?" He sounds so hopeful, it's adorable.

"Well yeah, there's Majora's Mask, Wind Waker and there's one coming out soon called Skyward Sword."

Now he's asking me about all of them, his face is all lit up and his smile grew even bigger. If eating his cooking and playing Zelda will make Arthur happy, then I will be glad to do it every single day, no matter what.

** More Zelda, FUCK YEAH! This chapter took forever to write, mostly because my mom keeps taking my laptop off of my desk as I'm using it.**

** And I'm grounded now for no apparent reason so I can only use my laptop at night.**

** But anyway, I don't know if there really is a restaurant called The Breakfast Club in London. I tried looking up some to be accurate and that's what I got so please don't attack me with the Master Sword if I got it wrong.**

** I don't like the scene where they're sitting in the car, not liking how I wrote that, but I redid that scene so much that I just couldn't take it and left it the way it is now.**

** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one~~**


	7. Chapter 7

** So yeah I'm still grounded but I don't give a shit because as long as I get to work on this fic then I am a happy little German! I practically begged my mom to let me use the laptop at night and early in the morning and she was all "Yeah, what the fuck ever."**

** This is the chapter in which Vincent the Rabbit's true awesomeness shines through! And this also _MIGHT_ be the longest chapter so far.**

**So enjoy~**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia but I do own a Japan plushie that I made**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**-Arthur's POV-**

Alfred is asleep on the couch with his head on my lap. He must have fallen asleep an hour or two ago. I brush the hair out of his face and look at his features. His eyebrow is twitching so he must be having a dream.

It's already the fifteenth of January and the meeting in Stockholm is on the twenty first. That gives me six days to prepare for the meeting and after the meeting Alfred has to go back to America. So I don't exactly have much more time with him.

I don't want to wake him up, so I gently get up from the couch and I place his head on one of the pillows on the couch. If Alfred's taking a nap, then I might as well take one too. I stretch my legs before going up the stairs to my bedroom. They're a bit still from sitting in one position for so long.

To get to my bedroom, you have to go up the stairs and make a left and go down a hallway, and my room in the second door on the right. You have to pass the guest room to get to my room, and that where Alfred is staying. I peer into the room and it's a bit messy, I let out a sigh and walk in to clean it up a bit.

It takes up a good fifteen minutes of my time, but the guest room is finally clean. Now to go back to my room and take that nap. The second I walk in my room, the phone rings. Am I not allowed to take a bloody nap? Irritated, I walk over to the phone and answer it.

"What?"

"Is that how you answer a phone in your country, _Angleterre_?"

"What is it Francis?"

"I just what to know howyou're spending your time with _Am__é__rique, mon ami._"

Damn that perverted frog. "We are not doing what you think, now good day."

"Wait!" What the fuck does that frog want now? "When exactly are you going to tell our little American how you feel about him?"

Why, out of all the people, did he have to figure it out? But an answer for that question doesn't matter at this moment because I'm now sitting on the floor crying in the phone. I tell Francis anything, because this is now one of the few times that I can trust him.

I tell him when I fell in love with Alfred, how much I want to be with him. I even tell him about that God forsaken night I used that disgusting vibrator, and I hear no reaction from him, to my surprise.

After a few more minutes of sobbing, there is silence. A sigh comes from the other line and finally a voice. "Arthur, I know it doesn't exactly show most of the time, but I do care about your well being and you are going to get sick if you keep this bottled up."

"He doesn't feel the same."

"How do you know? You can't read his mind. Maybe Alfred feels the sa-"

"He doesn't! I know it!" I begin to sob more. I'm not sure when or how, but I managed to make it back on my bed. I press my face into the mattress, trying to silence my sobs.

Once more, a sigh emits from the phone. "Arthur, why don't you take a nap and when you wake up, tell Alfred that you're in love with him, and no matter what, you call me back when he gives you answer. Understand?"

"...Alright." I hear him respond but I block it out. I am curious about one thing though. "Francis, how did you find out that I love Alfred?"

"Oh, you've know me for so long. Don't you know that I can sniff out love a mile away?"

I can't help but laugh at this comment. That bastard is so full of himself. But I am grateful that he took the time out of his life to listen to me. So I thank him, while not forgetting to remind him that if he tells anybody about this conversation that I will not hesitate to castrate him.

Finally, we hang up, and I sit on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and tracing the patterns with my eyes. There's no way I can tell Alfred everything that I've kept secret, I just can't. But right now, the only thing I can do right now is take Francis' suggestion about the nap into consideration. I was interrupted twice from trying to take it, after all. My eye-lids become heavier and heavier until finally they close.

XxXxXxXxXx

_ **"Art. Artie. Arthur, wake up. Hey, wake up. Wake up you mother fucker!"**_

__The sudden yell awakened me from my sleep. The voice certainly did not belong to anyone I knew of, so who was the bastard invading my room? I call out, asking who was there and I get the command to look at the cage sitting on top of my dresser. No, the voice could not have belonged to who I think it does, bu justt to make sure, I ask. "Vincent?"

_**"Well who the hell else is in here? Just you and me."**_

__"What's going on? Why are you talking? I don't understand."

_**"You know, Francis is right. You can't keep this locked up any longer. Your feelings for America, I mean."**_

__How the fuck does he know about that? This is crazy, absolutely insane. The only thing I can do right now is repeat my question about how he knew of the situation.

_**"Just because I can't talk doesn't mean I can't hear or understand. You will get sick. Your people wouldn't want that."**_

"Alfred doesn't feel the same though."

_**"Of course he does. He loves you more than anything else in the world."**_

"How do you know that for sure?"

_**"I just do."**_ That was the answer I got. Plain and simple. This has to be a dream, there's no way that my pet rabbit is talking. I look back at Vincent, who is still looking at me through the bars of his cage.

"What if he doesn't return my feelings?"

I get an irritated sigh for the first part of the answer and then the second part,_** "Do you not know how to listen? The guy will return your damn feelings because he loves you."**_

"...You're sure?"

_**"Absolutely."**_

Closing my eyes, I nod my head in agreement, signaling that I will do as I am told and confess my feelings to Alfred. I don't know why though, I'm the United Kingdom and I'm taking orders from a talking rabbit for fuck sake, but I guess I should be grateful to Vincent as well. "Thank you, Vincent."

_**"It's quite alright. Alfred's a good kid, you're lucky to have someone like him in your life."**_

I let out a small laugh and then I smile, "I know."

_**"You should probably wake up for real now."**_

__What the bloody hell does that mean? I try to ask Vincent, but no sound comes out of my mouth and my vision is replaced with a bright light.

XxXxXxXxXx

The image of my ceiling is now staring back at me. Sitting up in my bed, I look towards my rabbit's cage. Was it all just a dream? Was my rabbit really talking to me about how I feel about Alfred? To make sure, I call out the animal's name and ask him about the time. It might have made me look crazy, but I got no answer from the little mammal. At least I know now that all of that was a dream.

Should I listen to Francis and Vincent? Francis suggested that he loved me and I'm not so sure about Vincent because that was a dream. But both were right about one thing; I can't let this go on any further. There hasn't been a cloudless, rainless day in London for so long, and it's because I'm too scared to say those three words to Alfred.

He's probably up from his nap by now so right now is the perfect time to tell him. I nearly jump from the bed to the bedroom door and I walk as fast as I can down the hallway to the stairs.

Maybe Francis and Vincent are right, maybe Alfred does love me. Maybe he does return my feelings. This is making my heart beat go crazy, it feels like it might pop out of my chest. If Alfred does love me, then there will no more rain in London. The Sun will finally be out and the citizens of London won't seem so emotionless and robotic.

I nearly trip going down the stairs, but I don't care. I run in the living room and I trip over one of Alfred's shoes, I don't care about that either. He's not in here, so I go out to the garden to look for him there.

It's cloudy outside but at least it's not raining. Alfred is not out here either, but who could blame him. Nobody would want to be outside right now with all the clouds in the sky. He could be back in the guest room and I didn't see him when I ran past the room or he could be in the kitchen. I begin to walk back inside to go into the kitchen, since that room is closer.

My steps to the kitchen get faster and faster and I trip over the shoe once again. Do I care? No. All I care about right now is finding Alfred and tell him everything that I've kept inside of my mind. I push the door open and I do find Alfred in there. He's sitting at the table on his laptop. The second the door shuts he looks up at me.

"Yo, Artie! I need to tell you something!"

"Yes, Alfred, but I need to tell you some-"

"I ordered you two Zelda games. They're called Majora's Mask and Wind Waker, both of them are the shit!"

"Thank you Alfred but I really need-"

"And now, we are going out to buy you a Wii and a Nintendo DS so that you can play Twilight Princess, Phantom Hourglass, and Spirit Tracks!"

"Alfred, that's nice. Thank you, but I have something important to-"

"Dude, come on! Get your shoes and car keys and let's get the fuck out of here!" And with that the hyper American ran out of the kitchen and up to the guest room to get ready. I suppose I could tell him when we get back. I'm not about to tell him that I love him in a car to go buy video games.

I slip on my shoes and grab my car keys and my mobile from the counter and I begin to walk toward the front door. I hear thumping from behind me and so I turn around to see Alfred running down the stairs completely dressed. How the fuck did he get ready so fast?

"Dude, don't just stand there. Let's go!"

"Alright, alright you git. Just calm down."

The second I open the door, he bolts past me and jump inside the car, waving at me to hurry up.

XxXxXxXxXx

Alfred nearly breaks down the door to get inside the store. I want to know what the fuck he ate that made him so hyper. He nearly jumps over the counter to ask the clerk if they had the video games and game systems that he was looking for. The clerk looks scared out of his wits, but I can't blame him. After seeing a man burst through the door and run toward the counter, I would be a little scared.

After the clerk answered his question and points him in the direction, Alfred jumped away from the counter and ran to where the employee was pointing. At least no one here knows that I'm with him.

"Artie! Get the fuck over here!"

Shit. Forget that then. I walk toward him with my head down and my arms crossed over my chest. I know everyone in the store is staring at me, I just know it. They're most likely staring at Alfred, as well. When I pick my head up, I see Alfred running up to me with five items in his hand. He hands me three of them.

"Here, you hold the games. There are more Zelda games than this but we'll work on the rest another time." And with that, Alfred is running back toward the counter and I follow behind. When I get to the counter, I place the games on the hard surface and I begin to pull out my wallet. "Whoa, what are you doing, Art? I'm paying."

"Alfred, all of this stuff together must cost a fortune, let me pay."

"No, I'm doing this, it's fine."

"I'm paying for half, that's final."

I hear a loud sigh and then he agrees to let me pay for half, mumbling something about how people shouldn't have to pay for their own presents. Shaking my head, I take the bags from the counter and thank the clerk.

When we get outside of the store, I put the bags down and I turn around and hug Alfred. His body is so warm against the cold evening air. He tried to hug back but he gave up since I had his arms pinned down to his sides. I hear ask me a question, probably about why I just hugged him, but I didn't answer. Instead, I respond with something different.

"Thank you, Alfred. For doing what you just did and for coming to visit me."

"Um, no problem. You know I'd do anything for you." I look up and I see him smiling. He smiling the smile that I fell in love with. Love. Fuck it, I'm not waiting until we get back to the house. I'm telling this bastard that I love him right now.

"Alfred, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

I avert my gaze back to the ground and I take a deep breath. Here it goes, "Alfred F. Jones, I lo-"

A high pitched ringing noise interrupts me, and I pull away from Alfred so that he can answer his mobile. "It's my brother, is it okay if I just pick up real quick?"

"...Yeah."

"Thanks, Art." He hits the talk button and speaks into the phone, "Hey, what's up, Matt? Did I tell him yet?" Alfred looks at me and apologizes and he walks back toward the car. If I keep getting interrupted, then maybe it's just not meant to be that I tell him. I got my hopes up for nothing, he doesn't love me. I look up at the sky, hoping to at least see a few stars, but all I get is a raindrop to my cheek.

A tear meets with the raindrop and rolls down the side of my face. I don't care if I cry anymore, I don't care if it never stops raining. I just don't care. Picking up the bags, I begin to walk back toward the car. I look up to see if Alfred is still on the phone, but instead I see him running toward me.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Why is he asking me that?

"It's raining, you're upset. What's wrong, Arthur?"

Alfred has his hands on my shoulders now and we're both soaking wet. I look up at him and I see in his eyes that he's begging for me to tell him, as if he wants to help me. Why should he be bothered with somebody like me? I look down and I shake my head, not wanting him to see my face. Suddenly, Alfred pulls me into a hug and is pressing my body against his.

"Please, Arthur. Tell me what's wrong. Please."

"Why do you care?"

"Because...Because I have something to tell you. Something important."

What could he have to say? 'I care because we're friends' or 'I care because you're like a brother to me'? Either way, the answer isn't going to stop the rain. It isn't going to stop me from crying. It isn't going to bring out the Sun. It isn't going to make him love me.

Alfred is struggling with the answer. As if he want's to say it but he's afraid of my reaction. Whatever his answer will be, it probably won't change anything.

"Okay, um. Arthur I-" He stops and looks at me and I look back up at him. His eyes are looking straight into mine. Blue eyes to green. I open my mouth to say something, but I am stopped by a pair of lips crashing into mine.

My eyes are wide in shock, but they begin to slowly close as I melt into the kiss. I have to stand on my toes to do so, but I don't care. I feel the rain stop and I smile into the kiss and Alfred does the same. My arms wrap against his body and our lips continue to dance together. But we both need to breath some time and so Alfred pulls away. Alfred puts his forehead against mine and he closes his eyes.

"I love you, Arthur."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

** OH MY GOD! This chapter was so fraken easy to write, despite the fact it was only written at night.**

** I promise you guys, I am not going to deprive you of this story just because I got in trouble. I will work so hard to keep the updates going because you guys are the best.**

_**Danke~~**_


	8. Chapter 8

** My test results from the hospital be saying I have Muscle Deficiency Disorder. Yet they gave me an anti-biotic for Lyme Disease...hmmm.. OH WELL!**

** Now, don't be thinking that this is the last chapter of the story. Tis not! We still have two important events to go through. Stockholm and London peoples!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...sadly**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**-Arthur's POV-**

Light attacks my eyes as they slowly begin to open. It take me a few seconds to realize that the light is not coming from the lamp on my nightstand. The light is coming from my window. The light is from the Sun.

The streams of light hitting the floor are mesmerizing, I'm able to see small dust particles floating in the light. I slowly begin to get up from the bed to look out the window, but I stop when I feel a bit of weight on my stomach, so I look down and I see an arm. That means somebody is in the bed with me. Who the fuck is in my bed?

I follow the limb to its owner and I see a mess of blonde hair. It can't be who I think it is, can it? To make sure, I poke the body with my index finger and call out the person's name, "Alfred?"

"Hmm?"

Holy fucking shit! Alfred's in my bed, how the fuck did he get in my bed? Better question, why the fuck is he in my bed? "Alfred why the bloody hell are you in my bed?"

Alfred turns on his back and stretches his arms, touching the headboard, "Well, let's see. Last night we went to get video games, you got upset, it started to rain, I hugged you to comfort you, and then we started kissing and then you kind of fainted after I told you I loved you."

I remembered everything after he said that. I remember how he came running to me, how he hugged me, how he kissed me. And my response was me fainting. Well wasn't that fucking smart of me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to faint."

"Hey, it's fine. You had a shit load of thought and emotions going on in your head at the time. You must have just overloaded or something." he's now smiling at me, the light from the Sun shining on his face, "Do...do you love me Arthur? You never got the chance to answer." Now he sounds scared, terrified of what might come out of my mouth.

I look back at the streams of sunlight coming from the window and I let out a small laugh. Looking back toward Alfred, I see that there both fear and hope in his face, like he want's an answer and yet at the same time, he's afraid to get an answer. Letting out another small laugh, Alfred looks at me and he asks me what was so funny.

"Alfred, why would I let you kiss me if I didn't love you?"

"Wait, so does that mean you do love me?"

"Of course, you stupid wanker."

The next thing I know, I'm being tackled to the mattress in a hug. A type of hug only Alfred can give. I hug him back and kiss his cheek. Nothing can make this moment any better, "Holy shit, Arthur! It's snowing out!" Fuck that, it just got better.

"Well the weather is back to the way it should be. It's January so now we get snow, like we're supposed to get."

"So wait, when we're happy or something the weather goes back to the way it should be for that season?"

My head nods as an answer, "And when we're angry or upset, the capital city gets rain and thunder storms. It must be beautiful at your capital right now, all the rain there must have stopped."

Alfred just stares at me for a few seconds, and then that signature smile grows on his face and he kisses me. It wasn't hard and passionate, but soft and sweet. So much love and happiness was found in the kiss, it was addicting. I move my lips along with his and we both smile into the kiss. It was so wonderful and exhilarating, that I soon began to feel dizzy, so I pulled away.

"Hey, Arthur, you want to hear about this dream I had last night?"

"Okay, tell me."

"Well, it all started with you giving me a blow job-"

"Belt up, you git!" I yelled this as I hit him across the face with a pillow, the heat going to my face, making it appear red.

"Calm down, I was kidding!" Alfred is laughing now, the idiot. But he's my idiot and I love him. "Hey, Artie, you know what I want right now?"

Knowing him he'll say 'blow job', but I'll just humor him and ask him what he wanted, "What?"

"I want you to make me breakfast."

What did he just say? "What did you just say?"

"Make me breakfast. I _want_ your cooking. Right now."

God, how I love this man.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Does it snow a lot in London?"

I look over my shoulder at Alfred, he's sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for the pancakes to finish cooking, "It's actually quite rare. When it does snow, it's usually a fraction of an inch, so don't expect much, boy." I hear a grumble and then Alfred puts his head on the table, "Oh come now, you're not really going to mope about my home because I rarely get snow now are you?"

"Hmph, no. I was just excited to see snow. I haven't exactly been getting snow either, you know."

"Well when we get to Stockholm you can play in the snow as much as you want. I swear, you act like such a child sometimes."

"If I'm a child then wouldn't that make pedophile?"

"Alfred, honestly."

Alfred put up his hands in defense, "Just saying."

I turn my attention back toward the pancakes on the stove, which are turning a darker shade of brown, but I think that's how pancakes are supposed to look. I flip those off and pour more batter into the pan.

"Hey, Art, are those tiny little black dots in the batter chocolate chips?"

"No, why?"

"...N-no reason."

"Oh, alright." I put the last of the circular foods onto a plate and put them on the table. Alfred seems hesitant at first, but he slowly picks up his fork and knife and begins to cut tiny pieces of the food off one by one. He lifts the tiny bit up to his mouth with the fork, with a nervous look on his face. Then slowly, Alfred places it into his mouth and chews it in a hesitant manor, and finally I see him swallow.

Then, in one swift movement, Alfred leaps from the chair and to the kitchen sink, running his mouth under the flow of water. My pancakes couldn't have been that bad, right? After a minute, Alfreds head pops back up from the sink.

"Arthur! Why the fuck are the pancakes spicy?"

"Well, I put a few spices in the batter..."

"You're not supposed to put spicy shit in pancake batter!"

"...I'm sorry." I'm not even in a relationship with the boy for a day and already I fucked up. I was about to say more, but I felt two arms snake around my body and Alfred brings me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Art. That was a dick move on my part."

"It's fine."

"Just...Just stop putting spices in the pancake mix, okay?"

"Alright, alright." I take his plate of food and throw it out, my plate soon follows. When I turn back around, Alfred is over by the window, staring outside. I go to the window to look on with him. It has stopped snowing, and now the sun is out. Heh, that sounds so odd now, 'the sun is out'. I haven't said that in so long that it's unfamiliar to me.

Suddenly, Alfred snaps his heads toward me, "Let's go out today! We can go to, like, a mall or something!"

"Why, of all places we can go to, why would you choose the mall?"

"'Cause that place is fun as shit!"

"Fine, fine. I'll go get ready." Just as I turn to walk out the kitchen to my room, I feel Alfred grab my wrist.

"Wear those punk clothes!"

"No."

"But you'll look so hot! Please?"

"I said no."

"I'll let you top the first time we have sex."

"Alfred!"

"I am begging you! Please, wear those clothes!"

"Alright, fine! You wanker!"

Alfred punches his fist into the air, a stream of victory cheers come out of his mouth. Smiling, I shake my head and I continue toward the stairs. "Wait, Arthur!"

"What?"

"Put your piercings in!"

How the bloody hell did he find out about those? To get my answer, I ask him just that.

"I saw some of the tiny holes in your face and in your ears last night!"

Shit. "Alright, I'll put the bleeding piercings in."

Once more, A stream of cheers comes out from the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXx

**-Alfred's POV-**

Sweet Jesus. My boyfriend is the hottest thing in the world right now. Apparently some of the mall patrons think so, too. Arthur is wearing a shirt with the Union Jack design that says "Punk's Not Dead" on the front, black, ripped up skinny jeans, black suspenders hanging down to his legs. Apparently, the old man had his toung, lip, and eyebrows pierced. He also has an industrial bar going through his ear.

"Alfred, people are looking at me."

"Well, who the fuck wouldn't. You're so hot!"

"Oh, belt up."

"Okay fine, you're not hot."

"Thanks?"

"You're beautiful." A pink hue spreads across Arthur's face. That was a pretty cheesy thing to say, but I could care less because it's true.

We're in the food court now and more people are around us than there were twelve seconds ago. It's making Arthur uncomfortable, I know it. I can see it. It's cute that he can be shy at times. He's not really touching his tea, just holding it, staring at it.

"Arthur, I really do think you look wonderful in those clothes. You wanna know why?"

Arthur snaps back into reality and looks at me, "Okay, why?"

"Because deep down, I know you love to wear them, and they're part of who you are."

His face get's even redder now and he looks down at his lap and mumbles a 'thank you'. It doesn't look it but I know he means it. I lean over the table and I use my index finger to lift up Arthur's head. When our eyes meet, I lean in further and I kiss him. I feel Arthur kiss me back, and it feels amazing. I run my tongue over his lip ring, tasting the sweet metal on even sweeter lips. When I bring my tongue back to my mouth, Arthur pulls away.

"Not in public."

"Why, think that was too hot for everybody."

"No, I just feel weird doing that in public."

"Jesus, man. We need to cure you of your shy-ness."

"Shy-ness?"

"Well not all of it. Just enough so that we can kiss without you getting flustered but yet have you get flustered because to be honest, Artie, you look fucking adorable when you're shy."

Arthur balls up a napkin a tosses it at me, but he does it with a smile, "Shut it, boy."

I noticed when I first got here, a lot of the people's movements seemed robotic. But now, they're full of life and smiling and laughing, and Arthur is doing the same. Only he's doing it with me.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

** Gotta say, not my most favorite chapter. I could have done a better job describing Arthur's outfit, and I also could have taken more time thinking it up.**

** But I promise next chapter will be better, I SWEAR ON THIS!**

** LOL we started learning about The Holy Roman Empire today and was just smiling like an idiot while we was learnin'...LAWL just some random information.**

** Anyway, just to give a little preview, the trip to Stockholm will be taking place next chapter. What shall happen in Stockholm? **

** And one more thing, I'm sorry if I got that information on the snow wrong. I'm only familiar with America and Germany, so I had to look up if it snowed that much it England. I am terribly sorry if I got any of that wrong.**

** Thank you all for reading this chapter, hope ya'll are ready for the next one~~**

** _Danke~~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh...Hey.**

** I know I haven't updated in a while (FO SHAME!) I had an extreme case of writers block and once I got over my blockage I simply had no time to update it. But that's not important anymore.**

** Guess where Arthur and Alfred are going? TA FACKIN' STOCKHOLM, BIZNATCH!**

** Yeah, this chapter is half about them going to Stockholm and them arriving at Stockholm, so I'm telling you right now, this chapter will be boring... and possibly terribly written**

** Disclaimer: Despite my undying love for this anime, I do not own it, and this makes me a sad, sad German**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**-Alfred's POV-**

"We have to be on a plane tomorrow. We should get to bed."

"I don't wanna." I nuzzle my face into Arthur's neck. He's laying on top of me, his body fitting perfectly with mine. We were on the couch watching and movie, but we got a little distracted. Unfortunately, that doesn't mean we had sex, just a little making out.

"We need to go to Stockholm, whether we like it or not."

"But why do we have to go so early."

"The flight is at five thirty in the afternoon. You call that early?" He laughs as he says this. That laugh of his is so beautiful. He is right though, we can't skip out on this meeting.

"But I'm not tired. Perhaps we could do a little 'activity' to make me tired." Arthur's face becomes red instantly. I fucking love making this guy blush, it's the cutest thing in the world.

"I promise you, Alfred, once we get to the hotel, we will do that little 'activity' as much as you want."

Damn, I knew he wouldn't- Wait, what? Did he just tell me we would have sex when we get there? Did not expect that, but I shouldn't be complaining now should I? "Well, if that's the case then we should get to bed, shouldn't we, my little Brit."

"So the mention of sex makes you want to follow orders?"

"You bet it does." Arthur laughs once more and playfully slaps my chest. He pushes himself off my body with his arms and jumps off the couch to turn off the television. "Just so you know, I'm not sleeping in the guest room."

"You haven't slept in the guest room since we got together."

I pull the corner of my mouth into a smirk, "And I intend to keep it that way." I pull Arthur's smaller body against mine.

"Yes, but you have to go back to your home sometime."

"Who says? Hungary lives with Austria."

"Yes, but that's different. They're married, we're not."

I pull him even closer to me, filling the space between us even more, "Then we should get married."

"We just started dating, Alfred."

"So." I blow into his ear, causing him to shutter against my body. Arthur grips the fabric of my shirt and asks me to stop. Messing with Arthur Kirkland is by far, my most favorite hobby. I was about to do it again but Arthur suddenly gets up from my lap and stands up.

"We really should be getting to bed." His face is dusted with red and his hands are fumbling to straighten his shirt.

"Well then, my good man, will you show me the way to your room?" I try to say this with my best British accent.

"I will be most delighted." Arthur bows his head in a joking way and grabs my hand, pulling me in the direction of his room.

When we walk through the doorway for his room, I pick up Arthur bridal-style and I throw him on the bed. I don't know why, I just got the urge to do it.

"What the hell was that for, you git!"

"Don't know, just wanted to do it."

"Well don't do it again!"

"Okay, I won't." I step backwards all the way back to the doorway, "I'll just do this!" I run full speed toward the bed and I jump in the air.

"No, Alfred!" Thankfully, I landed next to Arthur, not on him. But either way, I'm going to get hell for it. Just as I prepare myself to get a big ass lecture, Arthur suddenly gets up from the bed and walks over to the doorway. Then, Arthur begins running toward the bed, like I did before, and jumps in the air to get on the bed. But is seems like he was aiming for me, rather then the space next to me.

"Jesus Christ, Arthur!"

"I apologize. Did I land on you?" Just hearing his voice, I can tell he was trying not to laugh.

"You landed on my fucking stomach!"

"Well, maybe next time, you'll think twice before doing that again."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh, don't tell me you're going to be in a pissy mood now, are you?"

"Hmph, no."

I hear Arthur laugh once more before I feel his weight shift on the bed, "Well, I guess that means you're ready for bed then."

"Hell no! I'm not even tired!" This was a lie, I'm tired as fuck, but I can't let the old man know that. That would defeat the purpose. What is the purpose? I have no idea, I just don't want to go to bed.

"Alfred, we need to be up and ready to catch that flight, which means you need to get your arse in bed." Arthur is using his stern-voice now, which means I need to stop fucking around.

"But how can I sleep knowing that there's a beautiful angel sleeping next to me?" The response I got was a pillow to my face. I should just give up and go to bed now, don't want anymore nagging. "Sorry, Art. I'll go to bed now, good night."

"Good night, Alfred."

"Hey, Art?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Alfred." I feel Arthur shift his weight once more and I feel a pair of soft lips press against my cheek. I turn my head so that I press my lips against his. The kiss wasn't long, but was wonderful either way. Finally, Arthur pulls away and smiles at me, his green eyes seem to glow against the darkness of the room. He rests his head on the pillow and closes his eyes, and I do the same.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

-Arthur's POV-

"I can't believe there's no McDonalds in the airport! I'm fucking starving!"

I turn my head toward the angry American walking next to me, "Well, you should have eaten before we left, you can eat on the plane, we're boarding now." I tug at his sleeve to get his attention and he looks at me and then at the gate. Alfred sighs and apologizes, "It's fine, just make sure to eat next time that way I don't have to hear you whine the entire way there."

"Oh, you are so kind, Iggy."

"W-what did you just call me?"

"Iggy."

"Don't call me that again!" I hate that nickname with a passion, more than I hate being called King Arthur. I could tolerate 'Artie' and 'Art' but 'Iggy' crosses the line. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of showing Alfred that it bothers me.

"I think I will now, thanks for the suggestion, Iggy." He flashes me a smile and wraps his arm around my waist.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me." Alfred's smile grows wider.

"Yes, that's true. I do love you," this just gave me an idea, "Alfie."

"Alfie? Oh no no no no, you are not calling me Alfie."

"I think I will now, thanks for the suggestion, Alfie." I smirk at him and I begin to walk faster toward the gate, humming a little tune to myself while at the same time listening to Alfred's footstep make their way toward me. I appears at my side once again with a stern look on his face.

"Arthur, there is no way in hell you are calling me Alfie."

"Well then, don't call me Iggy and I won't call you Alfie."

Alfred thinks before answering and after a few seconds he sighs and hangs his head in defeat, "Fine."

"That's a good boy."

We make it to the gate and hand the woman our tickets and then we continue onto the plane. The both of us walk down the aisle to find our seats and once they are found, Alfred declares the window seat and jumps across the first two seats. Typical Alfred F. Jones. When I take my seat next to Alfred he turns to look at me and then asks me how long the flight will be. "It's just a little over two hours."

"Huh, not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Yes, we'll be there before you know it." I reach into my pocket to take out a rectangular object, "I brought this for you to keep you busy." I hand him the Nintendo DS and he grabs it with great speed due to his excitement.

"Thanks, Ig- I mean Artie. You know, I brought yours with both of the Zelda games to keep you busy too." He hands me the white, electronic device and I take it. I thank him for it while at the same time trying to hide the blush that made it's way to my face. He's such a sweet boy, or should I say man? He has matured over the years but he still shows signs of immaturity that I'm not so sure. But it doesn't really matter because I'll still love him, no matter what.

I look at Alfred one last time before I close my eyes to take a nap.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey, hey Art. Artie. Wake up, Sleepyface. Arthur Arthur Arthur Arthur Art-"

"Oh my God, what!" I realized how loud I said that by the looks the other passengers gave me. I turn back to Alfred and I take a deep breath and I begin to restart my answer. "Yes, Alfred, what is it?"

"We're landing." He's trying to hold back a laugh, the bastard. I look out the window and I see that his statement was true. We're in Stockholm now.

"It appears that we are." Moments after the plane hits the ground, everyone begin to unbuckle their seat belts and picks up their belongings. I get up from my seat and Alfred does the same and we both walk down the aisle to get off the plane.

After a bit more walking around we make it to the area where we can retrieve our luggage. I wait for a few seconds and I see Alfred's luggage make it's way on the conveyer belt and mine seconds later. Once we collected all of our things, we head down to the lobby.

"How far is the nearest hotel."

"I'm not sure, we haven't been in Stockholm in a while. I'm sure its not far."

"Good because I wanna get working on that special activity you promised we would do when we got here." Alfred whispers the last bit seductively in my ear. I had forgotten about that and a large part off me is happy that he remembered, very happy in fact.

"We'll get to that, trust me." I try to say this as seductively as I can, but I can't succeed at everything now can I? Alfred figures out that I was embarrassed after saying that, and he pulls me into a hug.

"You are fucking adorable, you know that?"

"So I've been told. The cab is here, let's go." I pull out of the hug and I begin to walk toward the doors with Alfred's hand locked in mine.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The hotel is cozy and warm. It's not too bland in atmosphere and yet it's not being over-powered my too much decorations and such, like most hotels. It's just right.

We see a few nations there, such as Germany, Italy, and Hungary. They wave and greet us and Alfred and I do the same. The both of us try to make it to the room as quickly, due to Alfred's impatience. On the cab ride here, I was whispering a few 'choice words' that had gotten Alfred excited, so now he was anxious to get into the room.

My intention for when we first got into the room was to take a shower and get my clothes ready for the meeting tomorrow, but Alfred had stopped me by forcefully pulling me away from the shower door and slamming his lips against mine. The kiss was rough and passionate and damn it felt amazing. I had to breath eventually, so I pulled away from Alfred and took a deep breath. The heat has gone to my face, forming a blush. "Alfred, can't this wait. I need to show-"

"Take it after." He pulls me into another kiss and pushes me onto the bed. More and more heat rushes to my face as I melt into the kiss. Alfred moves his lips from mine and trails small kisses down my neck and closer to my collarbone, while unbuttoning my shirt at the same time.

"You know, you said you would let me top the first time if I wore the punk clothes." I nuzzle my face into his neck and I begin to kiss the sweet skin and he makes his way down my chest.

"I lied." And with that, he runs his tongue over one of my nipples.

"Hah! A-Alfred." Alfred trails his tongue along my stomach. I run my hands under his shirt and I feel every inch of his chest and stomach. I not only wanted to feel it, I wanted to see it, so I pulled his shirt over his head and he lifts his arms over his head to help.

Once his shirt is discarded, Alfred dips his head down to kiss me once more. As he kisses I feel the palm of his hand ghost over the bulge that had appeared in my pants. "Tell me, Artie. Should I take care of this now, or later?"

What the hell is he doing? "Now, Alfred. Now."

"Tell me how, Arthur."

Why is he doing this? "Ju-just do something. Please, Alfred."

"Yeah, but what should I do?" I can hear the smirk in his voice, that fucking wanker. He has my pants unbuttoned already, but he stopped once he got to that point.

"Stop teasing, Alfred!" In one swift movement, Alfred tears off my pants and my boxers along with it. I hiss as the cool air from the hotel room hits my heated erection. I feel Alfred's tongue go from the base of my dick to the tip and then he take me into his mouth. "Oh God, Alfred!"

I lace my fingers into his golden hair and I moan louder with every suck. Pleasure begins to pool in the pit of my stomach. With one last suck from Alfred, white flashes in my vision and I empty myself into my mouth. I let my head sink into the pillow, but I feel Alfred get up from the bed.

"Where are you-"

"I need to get something." He then disappears into the bathroom and comes out a second later with a small bottle of lotion in his hand. He comes back on the bed and spreads my legs wider and he coats two fingers in the lotion.

"Just relax, alright Arthur?" Alfred presses his lips to my swollen ones and I feel him press two of his fingers into me. My hands immediately shoot up to wrap around his neck and I moans in pain as pulls both fingers in and out while making a scissoring motion, stretching the entrance wider and wider as he adds a third finger.

"I know it hurts, I know. Just relax, Arthur." Alfred kisses me once more before pulling his fingers out and puts more lotion on his member. He must have taken his pants off when he went to get the lotion. I feel Alfred position himself at my entrance.

"Ready, Arthur?" I nod my head and lock my hand around his as I lift my head up to kiss him. Alfred begins to push in and it feel like I am being torn in half.

"Ah! Ah ah, Al-Alfred." I hiss in pain as he gets deeper and deeper. Once he stops, he pulls out and thrusts back in.

"Alfred! Oh God, Alfred!" The pain was replaced by pleasure quickly and I begin to moan and call out Alfred's name louder and he soon begins to moan my name.

Alfred's pace begins to quicken and he grasps my forgotten member and begins to pump up and down along the shaft. "Yes! Nngh A-Al-Alfred."

"Arthur, fuck Arthur. You're beautiful. So beautiful." And then, Alfred hit that spot. I scream louder and louder, the pleasure becoming more and more intense. Finally, once more that night, I saw white, and a released myself all over our chests. Seconds later, I feel Alfred release inside of me and he slumps over in the spot next to me.

"Hey...Arthur."

"Hmm?" I wrap my arms around his neck and I rest my head on his chest.

"I love you, Arthur."

"I love you, Alfred." I feel my eye lids get heavy until they finally close and I drift off into a deep sleep.

It was one of the best slumber I had in a long, long time.

XxXxXxXxXx

** Damn, took this chapter long enough! This chapter was such a fucking bitch to write because I did not plan out this chapter, so I thought it up as I went along and that's one tiny reason why it took so long.**

**So yeah, I guess I lied about chapter seven being the longest. I guess this chapter is pretty long *cough* Like Alfred's Florida *cough***

** I don't know about the flight time from London to Stockholm. I looked it up and that's what I got.**

** Forgive me if the smut was bad. It was my first time writing it.**

** What shall happen at the meeting? Something good? Bad?... Sexy?**

** We won't know until I update again, which hopefully, chapter ten will be a much quicker ****update than nine.**

_** Danke~~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow long fucking wait, huh?**

** I am going through a situation where No More Rain In London is the last thing on my mind (I feel like shit for saying it). But this does not mean the the story ends. I promise you all, that I will finish this story, no matter what.**

** As for my grammar mistakes... I'm not gonna use the excuse "English is not my first language" Yes English isn't my first language, but I've been in America so long that my accent is barely even there and I can understand that language very well, so my grammar should be better. Please forgive my mistakes, I'll work on them.**

** Disclaimer: Same song and dance, you guys now I don't own shit.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

-Alfred's POV-

It must be something, like magic. The way light reflects off of everything when the sun rises and how the new Sun expands through the clouds and through the hotel window. How the light lands perfectly on each strand of sandy, blonde hair that sits on top of his head.

I run my fingers through Arthur's hair, soaking up the softness of each strand and this cause him to stir in his sleep, but thankfully, it didn't wake him. Arthur is laying on top of me, with his head resting on my shoulder. The events of last night replay in my head over and over. The sounds emitting from Arthur's throat was like music. The most beautiful music to reach human ears.

"Hmmm, Alfred?"

"Well, its about time you woke up, old man."

"Belt up, you git."

A common comeback made by the one and only Arthur Kirkland. The only man I know who claims to be in love with classical music and yet I know for a fact he blasts punk music on the iPod I got him last Christmas. I can hear it all the way from the kitchen when he's on the couch playing Zelda games. The only man I know who denies the tattoo of an electric guitar that is on his left shoulder despite the fact that I have seen it before. The only man I know that I will never fall out of love with.

I don't know when I started to have feelings for Arthur. Maybe it was when I started acting like a little asshole before I declared my independence or if it was after the fact. I don't know what I love the most about him, I love everything about him so I don't exactly have a favorite part of him.

I feel Arthur push himself off of my chest to get up and I pull him back down in a tight hug, "Where do you think you're going, Beautiful?"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine then, Sexy."

"Or that."

"Gorgeous?"

"No."

"Sugar Bear?"

"Absolutely not."

"...Iggy?"

"Alfred!"

"Alright, alright! Fine, I won't give any nicknames."

Arthur nods his head, indicating that that was acceptable answer. I'm a bit disappointed. I want to give him more nicknames besides 'Art' and 'Artie', but those two are the only nicknames that he actually lets me call him.

"Could you let me up, please? We have the meeting at ten o'clock and I don't want to get ready last minute."

Last minute? I glance at the clock that's on the wall. It's nine forty-two. I better prepare myself for a breakdown. "Art, look at the clock."

Arthur does what I tell him and when his eyes land on the time, they widen so much that I'm afraid his eyes might pop out of his head. The next thing I know, Arthur is flying from the bed to his suitcase, getting out his suit and the heading straight to the bathroom, all in a matter of seconds. Never thought an old man like him can move that fast.

"Clam down, Art. If we're late then we're late. I don't think Sweden is going to care. I mean Ludwig and Roderich might get annoyed, but its not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal? Alfred, it is a big deal because proper men-"

"I know, I know. Proper men are never late to a meeting. Ever." Interrupting him was a big mistake. All it did was make him more upset because I got a glare that could have killed me eight times in a row if it could.

"Why are you just standing there? Get ready! We're going to be even more late!"

I grab Arthur's arm as he's running out of the bathroom to get his shoes and I pull him into a kiss. Arthur moans into it and I take that chance to slip my tongue past his lips and I graze it over his tongue. Arthur drops whatever was in his hands and wraps his arms around my neck.

When I pull away, Arthur pushes his face into my neck and sighs. "Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"Who cares if we're late?" After I said that, Arthur pushes onto the bed and starts kissing harder than we did before. Like I said, who cares if we're late?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"England! America! You are twenty minuets late!" Germany's voice is an explosion in my ear.

"I apologize for being late Ludwig. It won't happen again." Arthur has his head down, hiding the blush on his face, not wanting to give out any hints on how we spent those twenty minutes. "We we will be taking our seats now."

Arthur is dragging me by the arm to our seats. The only two empty chairs are between Russia and Norway. There's no way I'm sitting next to that commie so I pull away from Arthur's grasp and I snag the empty seat next to Norway, only to have him scoot his chair farther away from me. "Fine, be that way, you little creeper!"

The next thing I know, I feel two fists hitting my head. One I know belongs to Arthur and the other is probably Norway's fist or Denmark's, I couldn't tell because my head was on the table and I was holding it in pain.

"Apologize right now, you fucking wanker!"

"No fucking way! He should apologize for being a rude bastard and moving away from me like that!"

I see Romano bolt up from his seat with a pissed off look on his face, "If anybody is the rude one it's you, you fat ass!"

"Romano, maybe it's time for your hug therapy..." Italy's voice is barely above a whisper. He's probably nervous because of the argument now. He was about to say more but Arthur speaks out once more.

"Oh, stay out of it, you tomato-eating bastard!" I snigger, which was a bad idea because Arthur shifted his gaze toward me, "And as for you. I want you to look at Norway and apologize right now."

"But he-"

"Now, Alfred!"

"Jesus, fine." I turn my body toward Norway way, who has his chin resting on his hand and his elbow on the table, "Norway, I'm sorry for being a jackass and-"

"You being a jackass is the reason why I moved away, so that I don't get affected by your horrible personality."

I fucking knew it! I was about to slam my fist into his face when I feel someone grab my wrist. I turn and my eyes meet Arthur's green one's "Alfred, why don't you and I just switch seat, okay?"

"But then I'd have to sit next to Rus-"

"Just deal with it Alfred."

I can tell he isn't in the mood to argue now, so I do as I'm told and I take my seat next to Russia. Sweden makes his way up to the podium and he welcomes us all and does the same routine like at every meeting. Going through the list of who has a presentation and the order they were going up in, like every Host Country is supposed to do.

When he finishes, he steps down from the podium and Finland takes his place, beginning his speech on global warming. "Well, as you all already know, the climate is changing and its getting warmer and warmer in Scandinavia and in other countries near the Arctic and its-"

I tune him out after that and I doodle on the paper where I'm supposed to be taking my notes. I draw hamburger and Captain America, same old shit that I draw on notes. When I look up, I see that Russia is out of his seat and that he's up front making his presentation on how we're all going to be one with him and all that shit, so I tune him out and I go back to drawing.

I draw a rabbit that looks similar to Arthur's rabbit, Vincent. Only I add big eyebrows and a little speech bubble that says 'Wanker!' in it. I giggle to myself as I'm finishing up the picture and I hear a cough from the direction of the podium. I look up and I see Germany looking at me. "Was there something humorous about Russia's presentation, America?"

"No, Hitler Junior, I just thought of something funny, that's all." I hear Arthur groan out of annoyance because of the nickname I gave Ludwig.

"So be it, you're up next. Start your presentation."

What? I was supposed to present now? "I thought I went last."

"It appears you weren't paying attention when the order was called out."

I look down on the table and I don't see my presentation. Shit, I must have left it in the hotel room. "Um, I kind of left it in the hotel room."

I hear I sigh escape from Arthur and I turn to look at him, "Is something wrong, Arthur? You've been kind of bitchy since we got to the meeting."

"Well, because of you being a horny bastard last night, I woke up late. And we were and extra twenty minutes late because you wanted to have sex again!"

"You were the one you pounced on me this morning!"

"Because your tongue raped my mouth!"

"You didn't seem to object to it!"

Now everyone has a shocked looked on their faces, probably from hearing that we had sex. Francis and Matthew have those shocked looks too, but I know that they're shocked from the argument.

"Yes, well at least I didn't lash out at somebody for moving their chair a centimeter!"

"What the fuck is a centimeter?"

"Start using the metric system and you would know!" There was a chorus of 'oooohs' and I heard an 'Oh Snap!' come from Mexico, but Arthur wasn't done there. "And what's with the bloody nicknames you give everybody? Hitler Junior? Commie? And what's the one you always call Mexico?"

Mexico pipes up once more, "He calls me Boarder Hopper!"

"So what, Arthur? They're just nicknames!"

"They're rude, Alfred!"

What the fuck just happened? What was with the sudden mood change.

"You know, I don't know what fucking made me fall in love you. You are so fucking anal about everything! Being on time, Grammar, spelling, what the fuck is with that, Arthur?"

"I could say the same! Why would I fall in love with some one who doesn't care what anyone else has to say, eats everything on sight, and who sits on their ass playing bloody video games all day!"

"You do the exact same thing! I wake up and you're playing fucking Zelda at two in the fucking morning!"

Francis and Matthew get up from their seats and they're trying to calm us down. Arthur is backing away from me, and I can see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I don't know what made me let you stay at my house. Letting you come visit had to be the biggest mistake of my life!"

"Oh, and using me to make money for yourself when I was still a colony wasn't a mistake?"

"You know that wasn't my choice! My fucking boss made the decision, not me!"

I knew it wasn't his choice, I knew he didn't want to do that to me. I knew we should be fighting like this, I love Arthur too much to fight him. So why didn't I stop?

"Why didn't you speak out against him then?"

"I couldn't! You know that!"

Now the tears are making their way down Arthur's face, but the fighting doesn't stop.

"So it's easier to speak to fucking fairies that aren't even there? You're a fucking lunatic! You're a crazy old man who does nothing but drink tea and read Shakespeare and talk to the air!"

That did. If I could go back in time and stop myself from saying those words, I would. But I can't, and the damage is done. Arthur grabs his things off the table and blasts past me and bursts through the door. I call out his name but he doesn't answer so I chase after him.

I follow Arthur back to the hotel room and I see him picking up his things and throwing them haphazardly into his suitcase. "Arthur, I-"

"Don't say a fucking word."

I ignore his command and I ask him another question, "What are you doing Arthur?"

"I'm going home."

"Now? You're going to change your ticket last minute and go home?"

"That's the plan."

"Then I have to go with you."

"No! No, you don't. You are not going anywhere near London."

"I have to. The next meeting is in London. Arthur, you're being ridiculous."

Arthur nearly breaks his neck to look at me, his eyes shooting daggers into me. "Of course I am. I am a crazy old man after all." He goes back to his suitcase and he is pushing the top down to make it easier to close it.

"I didn't mean-"

"I don't care. I'm going home and you're not coming anywhere near me."

"Arthur, half of my shit is at your house!"

"Then I'll send it back to you! And you can take those bloody video games back!"

"Why? So that when I get them they'll be cursed? If that's the case then you can keep it all."

Arthur scoffs and stands up straight after finally getting his luggage closed, "Then I guess I'll have to burn it all. I could give it away but then someone might become a jackass like you!"

"What the hell happened, Arthur? I make you late to a meeting and then you hate me?"

"It's not just the meeting, Alfred. It was the comments to Norway, Russia, and Germany and your forgetfulness with your presentation. But those aren't the only things, there's more. It makes me wonder why I fell in love with you."

"What are the other things? Tell me so that I can fix them!"

"That won't work, Alfred. I've told you many times what the problems were but you just didn't seem to care!"

"You haven't told me one-"

"I've told you these thing before we got together!" Arthur's breaths become shaky and his fists are shaking as well, "I've told you to stay out of other countries' affairs but have you ever listened to me about that?"

"You never bitched about that to me when World War One and World War Two broke out and I entered the war!"

"Those two don't count because we needed you and you had reasons for entering those wars! But there were other wars that you were in that could have been avoided!"

"Name one!"

"I don't have to! You know its true but you have too much pride to admit it!"

In one swift movement Arthur picks up his suitcase and heads out the door to the front lobby. He was right about everything. He was even right about me having to much pride to admit my faults. I run out the room and I follow Arthur once more.

When I finally get down to the front lobby, I see Arthur walking away from the counter and through the front doors. I begin running again and I nearly break the doors down.

"Arthur, get inside, it's cold out."

"Who are you now? My mum? I'm fine out here."

"Will you at least tell me other faults of mine so that I know what else I did?"

"I have nothing more to say to you."

"Do you even know what time the next flight is?"

"Yes I do, the next flight is at noon, so that leaves me plenty of time to change the ticket, get through security and board the plane."

I can't believe this is happening right now. The man I love is leaving me and its all my fault. I see a cab come around the corner and I can only assume its for Arthur since he's the only one outside with a suitcase at his side.

The cab pulls up and stops in front of Arthur. Without another word, Arthur picks up his things and opens the door to the cab to put the luggage in the vehicle.

"Arthur, please listen to-"

"Good-bye, Alfred." The car door slams and the cab pulls away. I just stare in the direction the cab went off. I feel salty tears pour out of my eyes and I feel my knees hit the pavement.

I hear the hotel doors open and I hear Matthew's voice, but his voice is replaced with Arthur's and I hear all the things he said to me before he left.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

-Arthur's POV-

Changing the ticket wasn't as long of a process as I thought it would be. Same with going through security.

Francis has called me a total of seven times now, leaving a message every time. Matthew has called me once or twice. I never answered their calls. Not once.

I blindly make my way through the crowds of people. It feels as if I'm floating, my feet not touching the ground. My heart is telling me to go back, to go and hug Alfred, to kiss him. To make love to him. But I'm afraid to go back. I'm afraid he won't take me back. Who would? He's right, I am crazy.

I take my seat in the waiting area near the gate and I wait to board the plane. I will be able to board it in an hour. Maybe in that time I gather the courage to go back to Alfred and we'll live happily ever after like in the stories I would tell him when he was younger.

No. No, he won't take me back. I know it, I said things that hurt him. If I were him, I wouldn't take me back either. If I were to call him, he probably won't pick up. Maybe I can leave him a message.

I reach into my pocket to take out my phone and just as I'm about to dial Alfred's number, the announcements for the flights come on and waves over the heads of every person in the airport.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the twelve o'clock flight to London as been delayed due to severe weather in London. The flight has been delayed for an hour. Thank you very much."

I lose it after that. I drop the phone to the floor and I bury my face into my hands, choking out sobs and breathing heavily.

The Sun will probably never shine again in London.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

** So there you have it! Argument! (DUN DUN DUUUUN)**

** I know next chapter will be a bitch to write, I just know it.**

** Um, so if you want to know about the updates for this fic and future fanfictions by me, go to my Tumblr. I don't wanna put the updates and things in the author's notes or on my profile, simply because I don't want to keep changing my profile. I find that Tumblr is easier for me to use with shit like that and I really like using Tumblr. So if you want to know more about this story and future fanfictions, go to my ultra sexy Tumblr.**

**adulson. tumblr. com** There ya go! No spaces and what not, ya all know the deal

_**Danke~~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, the story is almost done! I am going to be so proud of myself when it's done!**

** Disclaimer: I dun own SHIT!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

** -Arthur's POV-**

I wish Vincent would just stop staring at me. He seems angry, probably angry with me because Alfred isn't here. I'm the reason why Alfred isn't here, and that fucking mammal knows it. He's made several attempts at biting me every time I put my hand in the cage to pet or feed him. If I were Vincent, I's do the same thing.

Alfred has only called me five times in the past three months. I never answered a single one, I didn't have the mental strength to do so. Out of those five calls, he has only left one message, and that was to thank me for sending his stuff back undamaged. I lied that day, when I said I would burn all of his possessions.

I lied about a lot of things that day. I lied about not wanting him to come to London. I lied about him having too much pride. I never admit my faults, nobody does. So why did I turn on him that day? Yes, he was extremely rude that day and he was the reason why we were late. But I was also the reason we were late. I was most likely hornier than Alfred was, and yet I blamed him for it. I was selfish. I'm still selfish, and I will always be selfish.

My selfishness has caused the citizens of London to become robotic again, like they were before me and Alfred got together. Not to mention the amount of rain I have caused. There has been some flooding in some areas. The flowerbeds in my yard have drowned in the excessive rain and there is a waterfall of precipitation cascading down the window.

I really should stop daydreaming, my tea is getting cold and tasteless. I pick up the bottle of rum sitting in the center of the kitchen table and I pour a small amount into my tea. I haven't done this in a while, adding alcohol to my drinks. I've also taken up smoking again. Pathetic.

I've only left the house to buy food, that's it. I haven't left for anything else. I haven't even began to prepare for the meeting that's going to be taking place in five days. What is there to prepare for anyway? All we're going to do is talk about the same shit, the economy and global warming. An argument will also break out once more.

I'm a country, people would think I would be stronger than this. I guess not. I pour some more rum into the now empty tea cup. One more cup wouldn't hurt.

The second the cup hits my lips, I hear a knock at the front door. It's probably another curse from my brothers. I gather as much energy as I could to get up from the chair and walk through the living room to the front door. The knocking get's louder and more frequent.

"Who is it?" I wait a few seconds for an answer and when the answer does come, it's noticable that's it's a french man faking a Scottish accent.

"It's yer brother Scotland, open the damn door!"

"I know its you, Francis. Cut the shit."

"_Oh mon Dieu, en Angleterre!_ At least show some respect to a friend!"

"Friend?"

"Arthur."

The frog's tone is serious now. I might as well let him in. I open the door wide and I look at Francis, wearing a bright red coat with stark white trousers. Fucking fancy fuck.

He steps foot into my house and takes a minute to look around. When he turns to look at me, he has that stupid smirk of his on his face, "I see you are preparing well for the meeting."

"Belt up, Frog. I'm not in the mood."

"You haven't been in the mood for three months, Arthur."

"I don't know what you mean."

I begin to walk back toward the kitchen to pour myself some more rum and I hear Francis follow me. He walks to the kitchen sink and picks up one of the two empty bottles sitting in it. He turns toward me, a look of anger marked on his face.

"Arthur, are you serious?"

"I'm the United bloody Kingdom. I can drink when ever the fuck I want."

"But not like this." Francis tosses the bottle into the trash and sits down at the kitchen table. He gesture for me to sit with him. What the fuck is he up to? Only one way to find out. I walk toward the chair I was sitting in before Francis knocked on the door and I sit in it.

"Alright, what do you want? Are you going to try to get me to marry you again?"

"No. I'm here for a more serious matter."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Francis looks down to the floor for a few seconds and finally looks back up at me. "Alfred."

I slam my hands on the table and I abruptly stand up, knocking the chair back in the process. I grab the half full rum bottle off of the table and I quickly walk out of the kitchen and toward the stairs toward my room. I hear Francis get up from his seat and he begins to follow me up the stairs.

"Arthur! Arthur, just listen to me!"

I stop short and he almost runs into me, and just as quickly as I stopped, I turn around to face him, "Why should I? The relationship failed, there's nothing more to talk about!"

I turn around and I begin to walk back toward my room. Francis' footsteps begin once more and he starts walking after me once more, "Arthur, if you would just-"

Without thinking, I turn around and I throw the rum bottle at him. He ducks, luckily, and the bottle smashes to the floor, spilling it's contents and spreading glass shards. Francis stands up straight, looking at the mess on the floor and then finally turns to look at me. That's when I break down.

I fall to the floor on my knees and I bury my face in my hands, letting the tears spill out of my eyes, "I'm sorry, Francis! I'm so sorry."

I feel Francis wrap his arm around my shoulder and I hear the rain begin to fall harder, "_Ne pleure pas._ It's alright, you didn't mean to do it."

"I'm a horrible person! I ruined everything! Alfred should be lucky he won't have to deal with me anymore."

"That is not true. You make that boy so happy and he makes you happy."

"I never made him happy. I'm a selfish old man who was up his arse about everything."

I feel Francis rub a shoulder and pull me closer to him. The thunder begins to clap and the lightning flashes left and right. It's horrible.

"_Non,_ Arthur. It wasn't because you were selfish.."

I lift my head up to look at him, "What was the reason then?"

"You were still insecure about being with him. You felt that you weren't good enough for Alfred, so you pushed him away that day."

What? No, that can't be true. I was never insecure. Never. Right?

"Arthur, when you were leaving Stockholm that day, did you want to go back to Alfred?"

"Of course I did."

"So why didn't you?"

Where is the old frog going with this? "I didn't go back because I knew he hated me after what I did!"

"Insecurity."

"Francis!"

"Arthur, Alfred loves you more than anything else in the world, he could never-"

"Did you not see what I did to him?"

Francis begins to chuckle. What the fuck is so funny? Francis gets up from his position on the floor. When he stands up straight, he puts his hand out to me, offering it to help me off the floor. I grab the hand and Francis pulls me up. I'm now looking him in the face, a soft smile grows from his mouth.

"Everything is going to be alright. Your love for each other is far too strong to let you two be apart. Don't you remember who you are?"

"Yes...I'm the United Kingdom." Where was he going with this?

"You are more than that. You are Arthur Kirkland. You have feelings like any other human being. You are just as human as your people."

"But look at what my behavior has done to London!" I fling my arm in the direction of the only window in the hallway.

"This isn't the only time it's happened. It's happened to Ludwig, Antonio, Yao and all the other countries. You just let it go on far to long. Now it's time to make everything right again, rid yourself of your insecurity and fear. Now, tell me what you want."

What I want? What do I want? Why should it matter? "Shouldn't what Alfred wants matter as well?"

"Alfred wants the same thing you want. Do you know what it is?"

Now I know, "I don't want anything. I need something. And Alfred needs the same thing."

Francis' smile is even bigger than before, "What is it that you need?"

I look Francis in the face and I smile for the first time in three months.

"We need each other."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

-Alfred POV-

"You better get the fuck away from me, Matt."

The persistent Canadian follows me to the kitchen, where I begin to make another hamburger. It's been three months. Three long, horrible months. That day was all my fault, I put my needs before Arthur's and as a result he left me. Who can blame him?

"Can you please stop eating first? We need to talk about this, Alfred."

"We don't need to talk about shit!"

There was nothing to talk about. I fucked up, end of story. Now Arthur won't talk me, he hasn't talked to me since we had that fight.

"You didn't mess up, Al. Neither of you did." Matt is usually very quiet, but when it comes to me, he hasn't been as quiet these days. Its good in one respect, he starting to get recognized more and more.

"Matt, let's face it. I. Fucked. Up!" I take the hamburger and the soda I got out of the fridge and I walk back to the living room. I plop my body down next to Kumajiro and I start to flip through the channels on the TV.

I see Matt walk back from the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest, "Look. Francis called me earlier. He said that Arthur might have been insecure about the entire thing."

"What is that supposed to mean? That he thinks he's too good for me? Because its true."

"No, Alfred. He thought you were too good for him. That's also why he didn't come back when he left the hotel. He was afraid you would hate him."

"I don't hate him."

"I know-"

"It's the other way around."

"Damn it, Al!" Matt runs his hand through his hair and walks to the recliner and sits in it. I turn my attention back toward the TV and I take another bite of the burger. It was quiet for about five minutes before Matt spoke up again.

"Why didn't you chase after him?"

"He didn't want me."

"Yes he did. He still does."

"He hasn't picked up my calls."

"He's afraid, and so are you."

What the hell does he mean by that? I'm a fucking hero, I'm not afraid of shit. I crumple up the empty burger wrapper and I pull myself up from the couch to throw it out. As I walk into the kitchen, Kumajiro asked Matt who he was, but I stop paying attention to look out the window that is sitting above the sink. It's raining, just like London.

Tears begin to make their way down my face and the rain falls harder. I choke out sobs and I hang my head low, letting the tears hit the ground. This goes on until I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

"I'm so scared, Matthew. I hurt him so bad."

"It's okay, Alfred. It will be alright."

"I need him, Matt. I need him so much, it hurts."

"Are you sure it's only you?"

"Yes...and Arthur..."

A smile comes onto Matthew's face, "And Arthur what?"

Now it's my turn to smile.

"And Arthur needs me. We need each other."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

** I feel real fucking bad that Alfred's POV is so short, but I figured that since Iggy's capital is in the title, he get's more time to tell his side or what ever.**

** Next chapter will be the last *tears of sadness***

**I want to thank you guys, for reviewing and sticking with this piece of shit story every step of the way. The reviews made me so happy. The fact that people enjoyed my story made me to damn happy.**

** I hope you guys will join me in my next Hetalia fanfiction~**

** In case you guys didn't see it last chapter, here's my tumblr: **

** adulson. tumblr. com **

** Check it out for details on my fanfictions and what not**

_** Danke~~**_


	12. Chapter 12

** Oh my, here it is! Last chapter! *cries***

** This was coming sooner or later, but I'm glad I stuck with the story as long as I did. Totally gave up on the Harvest Moon fanfiction and I am so proud that I didn't quit this one.**

** So now I present to you all, the end to No More Rain In London**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Today was May third**, **the day of the World Meeting. Arthur wasn't as prepared as he would have normally been in the past. Francis did help him a bit, but he would never admit it. Francis stayed in London at a hotel, there was really no point in going back to Paris, only to come back to London five days later.

The two blondes were sitting together in the Meeting Room, waiting for the other nations to arrive. They were chatting about many different subjects, their pets, their citizens, what they would usually talk about if they weren't fighting. They had both managed to steer clear of talking about Alfred as long as they could, but Francis couldn't take it any longer.

"You are aware that he is going to be here."

"You haven't called me 'England' in your language for a few days. Why is that?"

"Do not try and change the subject."

Arthur sighed and turned toward the Frenchman, "I know he'll be here. He has to be here."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"No."

Francis spit out the water he was drinking and stood up from his chair to fully face the Briton, " Arthur! You said a few days ago that you needed each other! You admitted it!"

"I was in denial."

Francis could not believe his ears. Five days ago, Arthur was ready for Alfred, ready to talk to him, to embrace him, to be with him, and now he's saying it was all denial? No, Arthur wasn't in denial, he was just afraid, and he would much rather say he was in denial than say he was afraid. Francis knew him all too well, and he was not leaving London until Alfred and Arthur were together.

"This is ridiculous, you are going to-"

He was interrupted by Arthur hitting his arm and pointing toward the door. All the nations, including Alfred, walked in and took their seats.

"We'll talk about this later, Francis." Arthur git up from his seat and walked up to the podium. He looked at all the faces looking up at him, including an American face. Arthur took a deep breath, inhaled and exhaled, and finally he spoke.

"Welcome to the United Kingdom."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The meeting went on with out any trouble, no arguments or anything. Arthur didn't look Alfred in the face and Alfred didn't look at Arthur. The American was to go up to the podium after Hungary to give the presentation he never gave in Stockholm. Of course, Alfred had something else in mind.

His brother had been asking him what it was, Alfred never told the Canadian his 'Master Plan' as he called it. The American glance at the Englishman. Arthur was writing on a piece of paper with his head hung low, his hand gliding across the sheet of paper in slow movements.

"Arthur isn't paying attention. That's not like him."

Matthew looked away from Hungary and looked toward Arthur and the to Alfred, "What are you talking about? Yes he is, he's taking notes."

"No he's not. If he was taking notes he would be writing faster. The pencil is moving slow and he would have been looking up at Elizaveta every few seconds."

Matthew was just staring at his brother, but then after a few seconds, he smiled, "You sure do know a lot about Arthur."

The American turned his head away from the Briton and to the Canadian. He raised an eyebrow, unsure of where his brother was going with his statement, "Um, yeah, I guess I do. Why?"

"That's a very small detail about Arthur. No one else would have noticed it, but you did."

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Alfred turned his head back to the Hungarian woman up on the podium. She was stepping down, meaning that it was Alfred's turn to stand up and face of everyone. To face Arthur Kirkland. Just as he began to gather up his thing to go up to the podium, he heard a voice whisper.

"You must truly be in love with him if you noticed something so small."

Papers hit the table and floor. Faces turn and look at the American, some smirking, some giving him dirty looks. One face was trying not to look in his direction. A small Canadian voice was heard, asking Alfred if he was alright. He was better than alright. He was in love.

"I'm changing the plan, Matt.", after that was said, Alfred ran up the the podium. As he was running he heard his brother say that he didn't even know the plan. The original plan was to just flat out yell out that he loved Arthur and give a whole speech about their history together and how happy he was when they were together. But he realized that wasn't the Alfred F. Jones way.

Once he made it to the podium, he faced everyone in the room. He let out a fake cough to grab everybody's attention. When only a few nations looked up at him, he coughed louder and he spoke up against the noise.

"Can I please have everybody's attention?"

Now, all the nation were looking up at him. All, except one.

"Everybody's attention. Including yours, Arthur."

When Arthur had finally turned his attention toward the American, Alfred finally began. Since he wasn't going with his original plan, he didn't have what he was going to say planned out. No, Alfred was just going to let the words come as they were.

"Well, I was going to talk about the economy, but I changed my mind. Instead, I'm going to talk about The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

There were whispers buzzing through the room. Canada and France were looking at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. The Frenchman quickly got up from his seat and ran toward the small Canadian. He had began asking the quiet nation what the louder nation was doing, only to get an unknowing response.

Alfred Looked toward the country he was talking about. Arthur didn't look angry or sad or confused by Alfred's actions. In fact, from the look on his face, it seemed like he wanted to listen.

"The United Kingdom's human name is Arthur Kirkland. Today, I am going to tell you a few details about Arthur that only I know about. Some are details that he doesn't know I know. Now, let's begin."

Every one was quiet now, though there were still some whispers here and there. Arthur now has his attention completely locked on the American.

"Number one, Arthur hates the nickname 'Iggy'. In fact he hates all nicknames. The only two he can tolerate are 'Art' and 'Artie'. He favors 'Artie' the most."

He remembered the day in the airport when they were departing for Stockholm. When Arthur got bent out of shape for being called 'Iggy'. The Briton had retaliated by calling the American 'Alfie'.

"Number two, Artie has eight piercings. One on his lip, one on his tongue, two on his eyebrow, three one his left ear and an industrial bar on his right. He doesn't wear them anymore. I've only seen him wear them once."

The day after they got together, Alfred begged Arthur to wear his punk clothes and Arthur was reluctant to do so. Alfred remembers how the lip piercing felt when he kissed Arthur at a stop light on the way home.

"Number three, Artie hates American movies. The only one he will admit he enjoys is a silent film called City Lights."

The year was 1931 when the film was released. Alfred was eager to get Arthur to go with him. The Englishman was sure that he wouldn't enjoy the film, but he did.

"Number four, Artie is an amazing craftsman. When I was younger, he made me wooden toy soldiers, each one having a different face."

At this point, Alfred had stepped down from the podium and began to slowly walk toward Arthur. The shorter blonde was now standing up and facing the advancing American. Arthur then slowly opened his mouth.

"Alfred F. Jones hates the nickname 'Alfie'. The only one he'll accept is 'Al'. I prefer calling him Alfred."

The American stopped walking, in shock that the Briton started to speak. Now, Arthur began walking toward Alfred, at a quicker pace than the American was going

"The only way to get Alfred to eat a salad is if there is some form a meat in it, such as cut up pieces of steak or bacon."

A grin formed on Alfred's face. It wasn't an ordinary grin. No, it was Alfred's signature grin, the one that was hidden for three months. Until now.

"Number five, Artie has a tattoo of an electric guitar. It is on his left shoulder but he will deny that it is there."

"Alfred has a poster of Captain America in every room that has a bed in his house. The posters are also in the kitchen and in his study."

Now, both nations were standing face to face, looking into each others eyes. Blue to green. Green to blue. Francis had gotten up, a smile on his face, and gestured to everyone to leave the room. Slowly and quietly, every nation got up and walked out of the room, each one turning back to look at the two blondes standing face to face and smile before they left the room. Even Russia smiled, whispering that his sunflowers would be happy to hear what happened with the two nations. Francis and Matthew were the last two to leave, both looking at each other and smiling before leaving the room and closing the door.

However, the American and the Englishman did not notice everyone leave. Both moved their bodies closer and they both pressed their foreheads together.

"Arthur's breath smells like bergamot, probably from all of the Earl Grey he drinks. I love it."

"Alfred's breath smells like apples, despite all the hamburgers he eats. The smell is probably from the apple pie he eats. I love it."

Softly, ever so softly, they pressed their lips together. Tears slowly rolled down Arthur's cheeks. Alfred slowly lifted Arthur up and sat him on the table. The American deepened the kiss, causing Arthur to moan. Alfred used this as his chance to slowly push his tongue through Arthur's soft lips and he began searching fro the Briton's tongue. When both men needed air, they pulled away. Panting, Alfred began to speak again.

"Two of Arthur's sensitive spots are on the small of his back and the area on and around his tattoo."

Alfred took off Arthur's coat and began to unbutton his shirt. Once the shirt had been discarded, Alfred reached his hand around and softly pressed two fingers against the small or Arthur's back. Arthur arched his back and gasped, pressing his stomach and chest against Alfred's body. Once he had pulled his hand away, Arthur began to unbutton Alfred's shirt.

"One of Alfred's sensitive spots is on his stomach."

Arthur took his hand gently pressed it against Alfred's bare stomach. The loud blonde closed his eyes and moaned softly into the sandy blonde's ear. Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's once more while at the same time, he began unbuttoning the Brit's trousers and slowly began to pull them down. Once more, they pulled away for air.

"Arthur wears boxers that always have something to do with punk music. I was surprised at the fact that he wore boxers."

While Alfred was speaking, Arthur had already pulled down Alfred's trousers and boxers. Arthur had pulled Alfred down once more for another kiss before pulling away to speak once more.

"Alfred's boxers always have fast food or superheros on them. I wasn't surprised at the fact that he wore boxers."

Alfred let out a small laugh before taking his hand and rubbing Arthur's erection through the cloth of his boxers. Arthur threw his head back a moaned loudly into the air. Arthur had accidentally, but slowly, lifted his leg up, causing his knee to brush up against Alfred's erection. A low moan escaped his lips. In a swift motion, Alfred pulled off Arthur's boxers, causing the Brit to hiss as the air hit his heated member.

"Arthur knows that there is no way in hell we are going to do this dry. But he also knows that there is no lube, so were going to have to use something else."

Arthur knew what he was talking about, so he opened his mouth slowly. Alfred place three fingers into the warm mouth and Arthur had began to suck. With his other hand, Alfred grasped Arthur's member and rubbed the tip with the pad of his thumb. Arthur closed his eyes, moaning louder and louder while still sucking and licking Alfred's fingers.

"Arthur has no idea how beautiful he looks when his face is red and flushed, just like how it is now."

Alfred pulled pulled his fingers out of Arthur's mouth, a trail of saliva connecting Arthur's tongue to Alfred's middle finger. Arthur spread his legs wider, allowing Alfred to access to his entrance. Before Alfred could do anything else, Arthur reached up and pulled Alfred's glasses off his face.

"Alfred has no idea how fantastic he looks without his glasses, just like right now."

Both men smiled softly at one another before the American pressed two fingers inside the Briton's entrance. Arthur threw his head back and dropped the glasses. His moans echoing in the large, empty room. Once Alfred added the third finger, the moans were louder.

"Arthur hates dirty talk, but I respect that because I hate it, too. So I won't do it. I won't tease him either."

Once Alfred had finished preparing Arthur, he spat into his hand and coated his own member with saliva. Once he felt he was ready, he positioned himself at Arthur's entrance. He only looked at Arthur once. Arthur was panting heavily, his eyes were closed and his face was flushed. Alfred took that as a sign that Arthur was ready, too. Alfred gently pushed Arthur down flat on his back against the table and finally, Alfred pushed himself inside of the sandy blonde.

Arthur hissed and gasped in pain, but he tried to relax. It didn't hurt as bad as it did the first time. Alfred kept pushing in slowly until he was as far in as he could get. Then, he pulled out and pushed back in.

"Ah, Alfred!"

"Oh God, Arthur."

The smaller of the blondes was moaning louder than before and he was rocking his head back and forth. Alfred once again grabbed Arthur's member and began to pump it, spreading the sticky pre-cum along the length.

Arthur's hips began to buck in time with Alfred's thrusts. The Englishman was calling out the American's name like a mantra. The noise was like a song to Alfred, a song so beautiful that only he can hear it. Then Alfred hit that spot.

"Oh Alfred! Yes! There, right there!"

Alfred was more than happy to comply and he began to move faster. Arthur's back was arching and he was now screaming Alfred's name. One arm wrapped around Alfred's neck, the pale hand clawing at the tanned back, the other hand was clawing at the table.

"Alfred! Alfred! Oh God, Alfred!"

Arthur's vision went white and he screamed, emptying himself all over Alfred's hand, their stomachs and chests and the table. Seconds later, Arthur's name was called out and Alfred came inside of Arthur.

Both men were panting and sweating. Alfred rested his head on Arthur's chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat coming from the pale chest. After about a minute, their breathing had become normal. Alfred lifted his head and kissed Arthur's swollen lips gently. When he pulled away, he looked into the Englishman's bright, green eyes.

"Arthur Kirkland loves Alfred F. Jones."

A small smile formed from the Brit's lips. It wasn't the fake smile Arthur gave before Alfred came to visit him that day. It was the smile he gave when Alfred was younger. It was his real smile.

"Alfred F. Jones loves Arthur Kirkland."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh for God's sake, Alfred. We are going to be late!"

"Okay, I'm almost done!"

"We'll miss the movie!"

"I'm almost done!"

Arthur sighed in annoyance, but he smiled while doing so.

It had been nine months since what happen at the meeting in London and a full year since the day they fought in Stockholm. They had gotten into argument since then, but they worked around them. Arthur had long since become used to Alfred's personality and Alfred and become used to Arthur's.

Arthur had started wearing his punk clothes more and more because he knew how happy it made Alfred and he was starting to become less 'anal' with what Alfred did.

Two months after the meeting in London, Alfred showed up at Arthur's doorstep with all of his things. When Arthur had asked Alfred what he was doing, Alfred simply stated that he was moving in 'Like Austria and Hungary'.

Arthur never protested about it. Not once.

"Are you done yet, boy?"

"Yes! I'm coming down the stairs now."

"Oh, I bet you are."

"I am!"

Of course Arthur still enforced some rules. Such as no eating in the bedroom. One night he had caught Alfred eating popcorn on the bed while listening to some music. This led to an argument that had Alfred declaring that he was never going to eat again. This promise could not be kept though because that's just how Alfred his. He can't go an hour without eating. There were still many more rules such as cleaning the bathroom after taking a shower. However Arthur doesn't enforce them as much as he used to. He's afraid Alfred will leave again, like when he declared independence.

But Alfred doesn't protest. Not anymore.

"Okay, let's go!"

Alfred jumped off the last three steps and onto the floor. Both men began walking toward the front door to leave for the day out. Just when Arthur grabbed the doorknob, Alfred stopped him.

"Artie, do you know how the weather is going to be today?"

"Yes. Sunny."

"No rain?"

Arthur smiled and gently kissed Alfred. When he pulled away, he opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight.

"No rain."

XxXxXxXxXx

** Oh my God! I'm actually really sad I had to end it! But its over guys.**

** This was the end to No More Rain In London!**

** Just in case, bergamot is citrus fruit that is a cross between a sweet lemon (the pear lemon) and a sour orange ( the Seville orange). It's oil is used in Earl Grey tea. The bergamot can be found in southern Vietnam. I figured Alfred would know about it because of the Vietnam War. It can also be found in Italy.**

**I want to thank you all so much for reviewing and reading this story. The reviews meant so much to me and they pushed me to finish the story. Thank for staying with to the end. I'm glad you all enjoyed No More Rain In London!**

** I hope you all join me in my next Hetalia fic, Never Mind The Bollocks.**

** _Ich danke ihnen allen sehr! Ich werde bis zum n__ä__chsten mal!_**

**(Thank you all very much! I will see you next time!)**


End file.
